The Supernatural Phantom Hero
by DragonMechaKnightX777
Summary: Danny Fenton fights Ghosts, Werewolves, Mermaids and Vampires on a weekly basis. Why? Cause he's also the super hero Danny Phantom, part Human, part… [AU DxS ,DP remade with all supernatural creatures, not just Ghosts. Warning: Minor Blood]
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **\/The disclaimer below applies to this entire fanfiction\/**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and other respectful owners. Any references to other franchises also belong to their respectful owners. This fic is purely non-profit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Along the American coastline and taking up one-third of a valley filled with forests is the city of Amity Park. On the outside it may look like your modest medium sized city but what makes this city stand out from all others is…

Nothing.

Yep nothing interesting in the slightest, it's got skyscrapers, suburban areas, parks, good sewage system, high class estate, low class estate, schools, government offices, abandoned buildings of all shapes, sizes and types, hospitals, fast food restaurants, different stores selling different things and paranormal research labs.

Now assuming you didn't miss that last part I should probably explain that and my families' involvement with it

Over twenty years ago technology started booming and with it all new technologies were being invented.

Matter compression, energy storage, robotics and propulsion engines where among some of the break throughs but there were two that stood out the most.

The first was the Re-Genetic-ator or Re-Gen for short, who came up with that name no idea probably my Dad, anyway this machine could take DNA from a patient and stimulate their muscle, skin and/or bone cells to grow.

Which meant that if you say, lost a limb? ' _BAM!'_ ,one new limb ready to go.

It can't regenerate internal organs such as the heart or brain but even if you only had your internal organs intact and a Re-Gen, you'd be up and about like nothing happened in less than a month.

However the Re-Gen does have a major downside, it costs an arm and a leg to run (which is kind of ironic if you think about it). In fact it usually costs so much that you can usually only find one in every city.

Now if you thought that was interesting then you should know the second breakthrough, this one is not only a technological discovery but a supernatural breakthrough.

You know all those crackpot theories about zombies, Bigfoot, Lycanthropy and ghosts well believe it or not they were right they do exist they just went unnoticed.

And it all still is, you see while scientists did find evidence of the paranormal it all ended up being highly controversial, so while not enough to positively confirm the existence of paranormal creatures it was enough for the two foremost experts on the paranormal to try and prove.

And they both just happen to be my parents, what are the odds?

My Dad, Jack Fenton, a big teddy-bear-of-a-man with surprisingly short legs, has degrees in Bio-Chemistry, Mechanics, Electrics and Physics and although he studies all of the paranormal he has a fascination-borderline-obsession with ghosts and fudge.

Along his wife, and my Mum, Maddie Fenton an amazingly fit woman who's nearing her 40's has black belts in nearly every form of martial arts I've heard of to go along with her degrees in everything between biology and physiology.

At first glance they do seem crazy with their orange and blue spandex hazmat suits, that they wear _EVERYWHERE_ , but they're good people who mean well and put their family right up there after their work as the most important thing in their lives, although meaning well and doing well are different things, just look at what happened to our turkey after it finished cooking in the oven and decided to run off.

They originally moved here before I was born because apparently Amity Park is the most supernaturally haunted city in America, they even built their lab into the basement, the roof of our building and put a big neon sign that says _'Fenton Works'_ on the front of our house (how our place hasn't collapsed is beyond me).

So the scientific community decided to help them by giving them this lab on the edge of town and with funding from a benefactor they have been able to make leaps and bounds in their research discovering facts among the fiction.

My Dad has been able to do enough research on ghosts and ectoplasm that he's made a whole arsenal of weapons and gizmos that they can use against any paranormal threat, though Mum had to fix up nearly all of his designs.

As for confirming the existence of the paranormal they've only gotten samples not full creatures but with that they concluded that werewolves, vampires and mermaids do exist, mummies and zombies are the same thing with the only difference being age and there is a parallel space of existence that we can't touch by normal means.

This parallel space of existence that they've called the 'Spectral Plane' (Dad wanted to call it the 'Ghost Zone') is the combination of the paranormal thoughts of wishing to be hidden from the humans and the humans thoughts of wanting the paranormal to be gone spread over hundreds if not thousands of years resulting in a permanent tear in the fabric of space.

My Mom says it's similar to seeing your reflection walking in a mirror; you see yourself in the reflection walking in that space, you know you're walking in that reflection's space, yet at the same time you're not.

I know Dad and I probably would've looked like a mirror after hearing that explanation. But even after all that the world still believes that the paranormal belong in science-fiction not science-fact because the samples, research and theories my parents discovered aren't enough.

I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Daniel Fenton but I usually go by Danny, I'm just your average 14 year old wanting to hang out with my friends.

Unlike my parents I don't have any interest in becoming a Scientist in the Paranormal, I want to be an Astronaut when I grow up, join N.A.S.A. and go into space, I've gotten good grades so I'm on my way to being one.

While I'm on the subject of my family I might as well introduce the rest of them. Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz for short, is my older sister. She's a head taller and is just about to enter her second last year of high school.

She's also the family shrink, she doesn't need to see one she _IS_ one, though I can't blame her for wanting professional help after Thanksgiving.

It gets annoying whenever she Psycho-Analyses' and then does this weird Psycho-Babble thing with big words afterwards with Mom, Dad and/or me, but she's family and does care for us in her own weird psycho-babbling way.

Then last but not least we have my two best friends in the whole world, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, they may not be related to me by blood but we've been stuck together since we we're six.

So as my Dad once put it, they're honorary Fenton's. Tucker has to be the closest thing I've got to a real brother (I'm not about to have _THAT_ conversation with my parents to have one related by blood), he wears a red beret and has a backpack that seems to hold an endless supply of technology and has really good skills with using them. Aside from the inflated ego and weird 'relationship' with his PDA, Tuck's one of the best friends a guy can ask for.

So that would make Sam the other one, Sam and my friendship is one that could easily rival Tuck's with her unique Gothic way of life and deep pretty purple eye's (… ugh, forget that 'pretty' part).

Along with the determination to go with what she believes no matter what other people say. And that's just some of the reasons why she's my best… friend who's a girl.

So that's would be my life in Amity Park, it's currently the year 2016, less than a month from starting high school.

I've got amazing best friends, wacky parents, kooky sister, bullies, school so pretty much your average 14 year-olds life. And it's like I said at the start, there is Nothing interesting about Amity Park _or_ Danny Fenton.

At least for now…

* * *

 **So what do you think, Like? Dislike? Curious?**

 **Well it's sure to be more interesting further in.**

 **Please R &R**

 **UPDATED: 8/2/16**


	2. The Accident

We find ourselves at a building near the edge of town that has a curved roof with an 'F' surrounded by green flames and the words 'Fenton Labs' beneath it in on the front of the structure, in the middle of the night. But it's not the lab itself that is important; it's the three teenagers that are quietly sneaking in.

"' _Yaaaawwwn'_ , Why do we have to sneak in this late again? I need my 8 hours of beauty rest and my babies need to be properly recharged."

Well… maybe not quietly.

"Tucker! Could you be any louder, I think there were a few guards that missed that and it's not like we could just sneak in during the daytime!" Sam hissed.

"Sorry! But not all of us are creatures of the night like you Sam." Tucker pointed out.

"Can you both please calm down and Tuck, if you're so tired why did you even agree come along with us?" Danny asked confused as the trio arrived at an entrance on the side of the building.

"Simple, Bro Code." Tucker replied matter-of-factly, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulder. "Gotta have your back no matter how insane or stupid it is."

Danny looked at Tucker uncertainly as he removed his arm and said "Thanks, I think."

"Hate to ruin your 'bro moment' but how are we supposed to get in?" Sam asked without a hint of remorse and gesturing to the door.

"Well since I am the lead scientist's son I naturally have an all access pass." Danny answered confidently with his chest puffed out and an award winning grin on his face, though it quickly disappeared when he saw his friends deadpan stares.

"Okay fine, I took this without my Dad knowing." He said resigned, pulling out a key card that had a picture of Jack grinning goofily.

"Why do we have to go behind your parents backs just to fix just one invention anyway? Wouldn't they just let you in to take a look if you asked them?" Sam asked confused.

"Because if I asked they might get the wrong idea and try to make me join the family business, besides you should've seen their faces when the portal didn't work, it was supposed to be their greatest achievement." Danny explained whilst unlocking the door with the key card. He then turned his head to them and said, "Plus you asked if I could show you the lab."

"True. But you're going to make them feel better by fixing it without them knowing? There are other ways to make them feel better without having to steal from them." Sam reasoned.

"Wait you're fine with breaking and entering his parents lab, but you draw the line at stealing from them? OW! What are those things made of?!" Tucker asked with confusion and then cried out in pain from Sam stepping on his foot.

"That's not the point and quit acting like you don't want to see their lab as much as I do." Sam said irritably said as she walked past a hopping Tucker to the door.

"Yeah maybe you're right about there being a better way, but Sam weren't you saying earlier that you were curious as to what's on the other side of the Ghost Portal?" Danny asked as he held the door open for her.

"Yeah, but…"Sam uncertainly started to say but was interrupted by Danny.

"Then we'll just look around, fix the portal and afterwards I'll put the key card back where I got it from, no worries." Danny said smiling at Sam which caused her uncertainty to just wash away.

"Do you lovebirds need some privacy?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

* * *

After a little walking (and waiting for Tucker to get feeling in his toes again) the trio arrived at the main lab and when Danny turned the lights on, they could see it was half the size of a basketball court but with all of the cabinets, papers, scientific lab equipment and samples covering the walls, floor, tables and even ceiling made it all look even bigger.

"Are all scientists typically this messy?" Sam asked with a slightly repulsed look as she appraised a box of 'who knows how old' meat lovers pizza.

"Normally just my Dad, you should see our garage, but they brought Jazz and me here earlier today to show off what they've done here so they got a _little_ carried away." Danny explained, gesturing to the multitude of items covering the lab tables.

"What have your parents got here anyway?" Tucker curiously asked while looking through a glass container which held a floating tooth with some of its gum still attached that looked like it came from a small T-Rex.

"Well I zoned out half of what they said but I'm pretty sure they've got werewolf saliva, ectoplasmic samples, some mummy remains, fairy wings, mermaid scales, slime, giant's toenails…" Danny listed off from his fingers as he went and then scrunching his face in disgust when he reached the giant's toenails.

"… and they said that was from an abominable snowman." Danny finished off pointing at the tooth Tucker was looking at.

"What, no vampire fangs?" Tucker jokingly asks.

"They said they haven't been able to find any physical evidence of them yet." Danny responds in the same joking tone.

"Aww, hear that Sam? No vampires." Tucker says to Sam with a big grin on his face.

"I don't really care, vampires are too mainstream for my tastes. I mean, look at _'_ Twilight _'_." Sam dully replied, though she did share an involuntary shudder with her friends at that thought.

"So where's the Ghost Portal anyway?" Sam asks Danny.

"Right over there." He says pointing to the opposite wall where there was a large octagonal hole in it.

Once they had walked over, Tucker whistled commenting, "So that's the Ghost Portal. It's big." And he was right, the ceiling was over three metres high and the top of the portal was touching it.

"Yeah, they've already started making a smaller version of this in our basement." Danny agreed while he made his way over to a set of lockers to the right of the portal.

"How are you going to fix something like this" Tucker asked still looking at the portals height.

"I was thinking of giving it a look over from the inside to see if I can find the problem." Danny answered as he pulled out a white hazmat jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, belt and collar from the lockers he had just walked to.

"PFFFT, you're going to wear that!" Sam chuckling behind her hand and point at the jumpsuit with the other when she saw it.

"W-well it's supposed to be a … safety precaution." Danny embarrassingly responded with slightly red cheeks then looking away from her when he finished his sentence.

Once she had stopped laughing Sam looked over and seeing that he was about to start pulling the jumpsuit over his clothes, stopped him by saying "Hang on."

She then walked up to him and pulled off the sticker of Jack Fenton's face from the front of the jumpsuit.

"I think you've had enough embarrassment for one night." Sam says with a kind smile that Danny mirrored.

 _*FLASH*_

After blinking away the temporary blindness from the flash, Danny and Sam looked over to Tucker who had brought out his PDA and cheekily said to them "I don't."

* * *

After Sam had chased Tucker five times around the lab until he collapsed back at the portal and panted heavily from exhaustion, giving her no resistance when she grabbed the PDA out of his hand to delete the photo.

"Awwww … ' _pant_ '… Come… ' _pant_ '… on … ' _pant_ '… no … ' _pant_ '… fair!" Tucker whinged from his place on the floor.

"It's your fault for not staying in shape." Sam told Tucker having not broken a sweat.

After she gave Tucker's PDA back she then walked up to Danny, who had used the time to put on the jumpsuit and zip up the back, but as she did Sam could not help but get a very strong sense of tension and foreboding in the air like the calm before a massive storm hit.

So she tried cracking a joke to relieve the tension, "Ya need a life preserver before you go in, Captain?"

"Don't think so, Dad's inventions do tend to not work the way he intends but I don't think this one will cause me to drown." Danny laughed, though it didn't sound very humorous and his eyes never left the gaping hole in the wall.

After a few seconds and some deep breaths Danny stepped into the portal.

It felt so deathly quiet that made every little sound seem louder than it was actually was, from every time he placed a foot down to each breath he let in and out.

As Danny walked further into the portal, his foot bumped into some cables and before he could cry out, he reached his left hand out to the side to stop his fall.

Time seemed to stretch twice as long as it should've when his hand finally met something solid he could use to stop his fall but then…

…Nothing happened.

After a few seconds of tense waiting Danny let out a sigh of relief and looked over to see what had stopped his fall.

His eyes squinted at first to see in the darkness bet then suddenly widened when he saw that his hand was a hair's breath away from pressing a big green 'On' button.

"Danny? Is everything okay?" Sam called from her spot outside the portal.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped. Though I did find out what the problem was, the 'On' button is inside here." Danny responded laughing at the last thing he had said.

"What's the 'On' button doing in there?" Sam asked in sheer disbelief, on the brink of laughter herself.

"No clue." Danny continued laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation and dispelling all the tension in the air at the same time.

"I'm in heaven!"

Sam and Danny laughter was cut short by Tuckers cry of joy and looked to where it had come from and Sam saw that at some point Tucker had gotten back up and walked into the vault built in another wall (Danny could only look out the portal entrance since he was still inside of it).

"Hey Danny, what's inside the vault on the left side of the room?" Sam asked warily.

"Just some weapons my parents are inventing, why do yo… Tuckers in there, isn't he." Danny began to ask then stated in deadpan when realized what was happening.

"Yes he is." Sam groaned loudly and then began to storm her way across to the vault.

"Can you make sure he doesn't touch or blow anything up while I finish things in here?" Danny asked.

Sam replied by yelling over shoulder as she stormed to the vault; "Already on it!"

* * *

When she reached the vault she saw that every wall was covered in shelves and racks that had some kind of weapon from handheld guns to even baseball bats on them and Tucker was currently drooling over an ecto-rifle.

"Come on Tucker time to go." Ordered Sam

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tucker dreamily said oblivious to his surroundings.

"Ugh." Sam groaned realising she wasn't going to get his attention, so she went over to him, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled while saying, "It's time to go!"

But Tucker had grabbed onto a shelf and was crying out, "But I don't want to leave!"

"We shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Sam tried to reason while still trying to pull Tucker away.

"But's it's got a high density ectoplasmic storage cell and polarized barrelling that allows which should allow this weapon to shoot a quick blast of ectoplasm that is accurate up to one-hundred and fifty metres if it weren't for a faulty energy conduit!" he cried out still not wanting to leave.

"This is all experimental equipment, how do you even know that stuff?" Sam groaned in effort from trying to pull Tucker away and didn't think about what she had said.

But Tucker did and in that moment of thoughtful confusion he loosened his grip on the shelf causing him and Sam to tumble into some bazooka's that we're leaning on the wall behind them which lead to the bazooka's falling on the vault door.

Fortunately for them the bazooka's we're disabled with the safety on.

Unfortunately the vault's door didn't have a handle on the inside because it also swung inward.

So when the bazooka's fell they pushed the vault door shut causing it to lock.

And by the time they had regained their bearing the door had finished locking.

Predictably Tucker's reaction when he took note of the situation was, "Oh No! We're Going To Die In Here!"

And Sam's was bonking Tucker on the back of his head saying, "Relax we'll just let Danny know we're stuck in here."

After thinking it over Tucker rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment and because it was where Sam had hit him and sheepishly said, "Oh, Right."

* * *

Danny had just stepped outside of the portal when he heard Sam and Tucker shouting;

"Danny!"

"Let us out man!"

"Guys?" Danny called out confused but when he saw the vault door he yelled, "Why is the vault door closed?"

"One thing led to another, we'll tell you later, so can you please let us out Tucker stinks!" Sam hurriedly yelled eager to get fresh air.

"It's your fault for making me build up a sweat!" Tucker retorted.

Danny chuckled at Sam's and Tucker's situation and was about to head over to them when he thought he saw a silhouette of a man that had horns and blood red eyes out of the corner of his eye.

However when he turned to get a better look at it, it was gone and before he could think or do anything else…

 _*KABOOM* *KABOOM*_

Dozens of intense explosions rocked the lab starting at the door the trio came in through heading straight towards the portal where Danny was still standing.

The explosions were so deafening and came so fast that when the shockwaves and debris from the lab finally knocked Danny off his feet and into the portal, he didn't even have the chance to start screaming.

But when a piece of lab equipment hit the 'On' button for the portal and surrounded Danny in an intense vivid green light did Danny start screaming over the explosions that had started going off elsewhere and blacked out from the pain shortly after.

* * *

The first thing Danny noticed when he started to come to was that it was warm and that he was lying on the ground.

When he then blaringly opened his eyes to look around he saw that everything was fuzzy and that everything sounded like either ringing or an echo.

But then he thought he heard Sam calling his name and slowly turned his gaze towards the direction of her voice and his mind could barely register the faint shapes of Tucker and Sam standing in the vaults broken doorway.

When he tried calling out her name his voice sounded weak and hoarse but barely a second after he had tried to talk did Sam's fuzzy shape start running towards him.

The last things Danny remembered that night before everything went black was Sam hovering over him with the shining stars behind her, calling his name over the cackling fire and a strange salty wetness.

* * *

" _Everything as it should be."_

* * *

 **Hi Every One!**

 **First of all, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and followed at the start of this story I wasn't expecting much since I'm a newbie at writing here but; 2 reviews and 4 follows, Wow, thanks a lot.**

 **Next on the agenda; Sorry to any Twilight fans reading this, I couldn't resist writing a fic with vampires in it and not make a jab at the Saga**

 **I've also updated the first chapter nothing to major a rewrite here and some shortened character descriptions there (You all know what they look like. Right?)**

 **P.S. Thanks for the helpful advice Pterodactyl, it was a real eye opener.**

 **I should point out that I'll be using the Canon TV series as a base line however the 'episodes' will be in a slightly different order with my own Original Episodes thrown in here and there (e.g. the first three chapters), so if some parts seem like they've been copied and pasted I'm sorry for that.**

 **Lastly; I've thought of every supernatural creature I can to put into this fic so if any of you can think or find any that I have missed, that isn't part of the list below then please send it to me in either the reviews or PM"S.**

 **Ghosts**

 **Zombies**

 **Gargoyles**

 **Mummies**

 **Mermaids**

 **Siren**

 **Werewolf**

 **Vampire**

 **Troll**

 **Goblin**

 **Hob-Goblin**

 **Ogre**

 **Giant**

 **Yeti/Abominable Snowman**

 **Sasquatch/BigFoot**

 **Pixie**

 **Fairy**

 **Sprite**

 **The Boogy-Man**

 **Slender Man**

 **Kraken**

 **Giant Squid**

 **Giant Spider**

 **Gremlins**

 **Dragons**

 **Phoenix's**

 **Banshee**

 **Kitsune (Fox Spirit)**

 **Artificial Intelligence**

 **Cyborg**

 **Wizard/Warlock/Sorcerer**

 **Witch/Sorceress**

 **Centaurs**

 **Minotaur's**

 **Basilisk**

 **Griffon**

 **Hydra**

 **Medusa**

 **Leviathan**

 **Elves**

 **Chupacabra**

 **Genie/ Djinn**

 **Wendigo**

 **These won't be used in this fic**

 **God/s**

 **Demon/s**

 **Devil**

 **Angel**

 **Aliens**

 **Nymphs**

 **And that's it. So please R &R and I'll see ya later!**


	3. Wake Up Call

Danny slowly began to wake up from his sleep, blinking his eyes open to the sunlight streaming in from behind the curtains.

Once he was half awake and coherent enough to think he wondered what had happened last night.

Slowly the memories came back to him, Sam and Tucker wanting to see his parent's lab, them sneaking in, his friends stuck in the vault, him in the portal, the shadow of someone and the explosions.

When he realized what these memories meant he shot up straight in bed shouting;

"AAAHH!"

He quickly turned his head to take in his surroundings and from all the technology scattered about, he instantly recognized it as Tucker's room from all the times he had come over.

However there were some slight differences that he noticed mainly Tucker sitting in his desk chair and fast asleep while Sam was sitting on the floor with her head on the side of the bed which is what he was currently focused on.

Danny's startled cry had awoken his friends and when Sam's eyes had opened and where looking into his he could see they were slightly red from crying.

Sam's eyes began to widen when she realized that Danny was awake and as he began to ask, "Sam? What happened? What's going on _'ohmmff_!"

She unexpectedly tackled him with a hug, knocking the wind out of him before he could finish and was joined a second later by Tucker crying out;

"Dude!"

The combined force and weight of both his friends tackling him with hugs knocked him straight back onto the bed.

"Okay! I'm fine, so can you guys please ease up on the hugs?" Danny asked trying to get air into his lungs.

"Oh!" "Sorry!" said his friends and they let him go when they realized what they were doing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked slowly in a concerned tone while sitting on the edge of the bed cheeks a little red from what she had done.

"Aside from having the wind knocked out of me, yeah, I'm fine." Danny answered groaning slightly.

But then he took on a more serious tone and asked, "What happened last night?"

"What do remember?" Tucker asked after he regained his spot on the office chair.

"Us at the labs, an explosion, me blacking out and then waking up here." Danny summarised and then asked, "Why? What happened while I was out?"

Sam and Tucker shared a quick glance before Tucker began explaining, "That explosion took out most of the lab, Sam and I barely got out of there alive because we were in the weapons vault, but…"

"We think it somehow caused your body to change." Sam slowly finished for Tucker.

"Change, change how?" Danny asked confused.

After a few seconds of silent debate, Sam grabbed a mirror from a nearby desk and pointed it so that Danny could see his reflection.

And what he saw made him go stiff with shock, he was still wearing the jumpsuit he had put on but the colours were now inverted, his hair had turned snow white and his eyes were a _'glowing'_ green.

He moved his head and face around to see if it was a picture but the reflection mimicked every one of his movements.

Tucker then added, "You also seemed to have some powers now too. You kept turning invisible, floating in the air and…"

"Wwaargh…"

"…turning intangible." He finished lamely after Danny had phased through the bed and floor.

Sam and Tucker ran downstairs a second later to the kitchen, which was under Tuckers room, to find Danny sprawled with his back on the floor… looking exactly like he had before he put on the jumpsuit.

"What the… you're normal again!" Tucker exclaimed in shock.

"Huh?" Danny said confused before getting up and looking in a kitchen mirror and exclaiming "I'm me again!" with his held high and a look of delight.

But when he flickered from visibility for a couple of seconds he dropped his arms and shouted "DARN IT!" in annoyance.

Sam sighed saying "At least you can control them." then walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Danny looked over to her and released a sigh before turning to them slightly and saying, "What else happened while I was out."

* * *

After the trio had sat down in the lounge room, Sam and Tucker spent the next hour telling Danny about them pulling him from the crumbling building to them guessing that he was now half ghost from all of the powers he had displayed and that they found him in what was left of the Ghost Portal.

"… so to sum it all up, YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS!" Tucker exclaimed, cheered up a lot from knowing that his friend wasn't completely dead.

Sam lightly smacked him in the side with the back of her hand and scoldingly told him, "This is still serious Tuck, we're just lucky your parents had left earlier or we'd have a lot more explaining to do."

"Have my parents called?" Danny asked.

"No, they think we we're sleeping over here all night, remember?" Sam reminded him knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh, right."

After a few seconds of silence Tucker asked what was on every one's minds, "So what are we going to do now?"

"They're only two major things that I can think we can do right." Sam stated. "Option number 1; we tell Danny's parents, they might know how to undo this."

"But what if they see me as an experiment or test subject and not their son anymore?" Danny asked slightly panicked.

"Dude, chill your parents won't do that." Tucker said assuredly, trying to calm him down.

"Can you say that there's a 100% chance of them not dissecting me." Danny retorted having not calmed down.

"Uuh…"

"Thought so."

"Then I guess we'll go with Option number 2." Sam said drawing both of the boy's attention.

"We keep this a secret and help Danny learn to control his powers." She finished off looking levelly with both of them.

Danny then looked at his hands then his friends and asked unsure, "Can I really control them?"

"Only one way to find out." "Try transforming!" Sam and Tucker answered encouragingly.

Danny smiled at his friends words of encouragement, then stood up and determinedly said "Okay then."

He then closed his eyes and concentrated on transforming and after a few seconds of nothing a white ring of light surrounded his midsection before splitting and traveling up and down his body transforming him as they went.

When the rings had finished passing over his body he was left looking like it had when he woke up.

"Whoa. So I guess this would be your 'Ghost Form', huh?" Tucker asked in awe of what he had seen.

"Looks like." Danny answered smiling.

Though it turned into a frown when the rings reappeared turning him back to Fenton.

"And that would be your 'Human Form'." Sam jokingly said.

"I really hope I learn to control that power before school starts." Danny said slightly annoyed.

Sam then cheered Danny up by saying "Well we've got less than a week before it does so we might as well get started."

* * *

(Danny in his 'Ghost Form' getting ready to run at a wall.)

Sam began counting down "3. 2. 1. GO!"

Danny charged at the wall activating his intangibility before he hit it and just as his upper body had finished passing through his intangibility failed, causing him to suddenly stop.

He then tried pushing his way out while asking his laughing friends, "Guys! Little Help?!"

* * *

(Danny still in 'Ghost Form' standing in front of his friends with Tucker holding a stopwatch.)

"And… GO!" Tucker signalled, while starting the stopwatch, for Danny to turn invisible which he did.

After a few minutes Sam said "Well this is boring, don't you think Danny?

' _Silence'_

"Danny?"

' _Silence'_

"Danny?"

"He's gone isn't he?"

"Yep."

* * *

(Danny in 'Ghost Form' floating a few centimetres off the ground in a park at night.)

"Check it out guys! I'm flying!" Danny exclaimed with joy before moving around the area.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny asked still enjoying 'flying'.

"I don't think that qualifies as flying, you're only going as fast as you can run and you're not gaining any altitude." Sam stated uncertainly.

"Huh, really?" Danny asked stopping to look down and seeing she was right.

"Don't worry dude, floating's still a cool ability." Tucker tried reassuring while holding in his laughter.

"I definitely can fly! Just watch!" Danny determinedly said.

He then proceeded to do a series of jumps, swimming styles and just randomly kicking his limbs about before 'floating' back to his friends with a pout on his face and stating, "Okay so I can't fly."

Sam and Tucker broke into laughter after he had said that.

* * *

 _(1 Week Later)_

The Trio were currently standing in front of Casper High looking ahead towards the imposing building.

"You guys ready for this?" Danny asked his friends.

"After surviving an explosion this'll be easy." Tucker stated with confidence.

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed us?" Sam asked with a sense of dread.

Before Tucker could retort to what Sam had said, the first bell indicating for them to go to class rung.

"Well either way we should get going before we're late on the first day of school." Danny said.

And then Danny, Sam and Tucker began to make their way through the front doors of Casper High.

* * *

 **Sorry Sam but Tucker did jinx you guys.**

 **Anyway that was the last of the introductory chapters so from here on out it'll be mostly based off of the TV series.**

 **One point I'd like to make clear is the 'flying' and 'floating' , put simply ghosts can't fly, they can only hover and float a certain distance off the ground and can make whatever their holding lighter as well. So that means Danny won't be able to fly with his ghost powers.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews and to 'Ethan Demas', 'Luna Lillyth', 'Walkers Annoying Voice' and 'danifan3000' for all the great creatures to add to my story. Though some may just be variations of another creature and also… DRAGONS! HOW THE HECK COULD I HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF THAT?! THEY ARE LITERALLY THE FIRST WORD IN MY NAME!**

 **Phew, glad I got that out of my system.**

 **So I've updated the list on the previous chapter if any of you have a creature that I could still add.**

 **I might come back to these chapters later in the story and adjust them as they were a bit rushed because I wanted to get the introductory chapters out of the way.**

 **The schooling system will be a bit odd and confusing since I've mixed and added elements from Australia, America and anything I make up along the way, so it'll start in the Spiring between February and March and end around November (leaving Christmas in the school holidays).**

 **So please R &R and I'll see ya later!**


	4. Mysterious Truth Investigations

" _Following up on the incident at Fenton labs three weeks ago, authorities are still looking for the cause of the explosion and whether or not it was deliberate or accidental. Since then the owners of the lab, the 'Fenton's', have relinquished their ownership of the building to their benefactor due to reconstruction costs. There have also been rumours of a white haired monster leaving the scene shortly after the explosion though no proof to these claims has been shown. And now to Lance Thunder who is reporting on the series of mysterious dog attacks…"_

Jack turned off the portable TV in the kitchen from his place at the table where he was eating fudge covered toast.

"Unexplained causes, this was clearly the work of ghosts." Jack scoffed, munching on his toast.

"' _Sigh', What_ makes you think it was ghosts Dad?" Jazz exasperatedly asked barely looking up from her book 'Surviving Adolescence through Therapy'.

"What else could it be?" Jack answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

From his spot at the table Danny's eyes where still worriedly looking at the blank TV screen, but when he tried to take a bite of his cereal all he got was air.

When he looked down to see what happened he saw his spoon in his bowl and his arm was translucent.

Danny held back a silent gasp and quickly hid his arm under the table.

But not quietly enough as Jack asked, "Danny, something the matter son?"

Oh! Yeah everything's great, just fine, peachy." Danny answered quickly with a nervous grin.

Before Jack could comment any further Maddie said, "Okay, another day or two and it's done."

"What's that? The 'Fenton Finder' is done!" Jack excitedly said holding the Fenton Finder.

"This little beauty uses the latest in genetic and molecular scanning to lead you to any paranormal creature!" he excitedly explained.

"It uses what to do what?" Danny asked worried.

" _Paranormal Creature Detected, walk forward."_ A mechanical female voice said as the Fenton Finder started beeping.

Jack and Maddie began following the devices instructions past Jazz and to Danny who had backed up against the wall.

When Jack and Maddie arrived in front of Danny the Fenton Finder said, _"Paranormal Creature Found, Identifying, Identified, Creature is a Gho…jfmekKJGV…Wlnvs…vTolnde…Oh forget it."_

Suddenly the Fenton Finder sparked before exploding.

"Hmm, guess there are still some bugs to work out, it shouldn't have targeted Danny like that." Maddie said thoughtfully.

Danny, who had a nervous look on his face the entire time, flickered from visibility for a few seconds before saying, "Actually there's something you should know."

But before Danny could finish Jazz interjected by saying, "You're right Danny they should know that working on their projects at home is a bad idea."

"Sweety, I know all this might seem weird to you since you're only…" Maddie started to say before Jazz interjected again saying, "16, biologically, but physiologically I'm the most mature in this family and won't let your delusions effect the growth of this poor impressionable young child, come on Danny I'll drive you to school."

Jazz then led Danny out of the kitchen, who was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Huh, Jazz never offers to drive Danny to school." Maddie said thoughtfully.

"That can mean only one thing, that's not our daughter, that's a ghost." Jack stated.

"Or some other paranormal creature." Maddie added with a sigh.

"That too."

* * *

"They were really close to finding out my secret this morning, maybe I should just tell them, they could invent something that turns me normal." Danny said to his friends as they were walking down the halls of Casper High.

"Why? You said so yourself that your parents probably wouldn't get you." Sam reminded him. "I mean, what's so hard about accepting me for who I am!"

"Uh, Sam we're talking about my family, my problems." Danny reminded her after her outburst.

"Oh, right."

"' _sigh'_ It's been a month since the accident and I barely have any control over my powers." Danny complained as he slowly started to float. "If any one where to catch me I'd go from geek to freak."

"Kinda like now?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked down and quickly screamed in alarm before his friends grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the ground.

"Darn it! _'sigh'_ Thanks guys." Danny said

"Anytime." Tucker replied.

"Anyway, all things weird aside do you guys wanna know what I did?" Sam asked unusually happy.

"Should I be worried?" Tucker worriedly asked, to which Sam scowled at.

"It can't be that bad Tuck. What did you do Sam?" Danny asked.

"I started an investigative journalism club called 'Mysterious Truth Investigations' or 'MTI' for short." Sam answered, good mood having returned. "I figured it's a good first step towards becoming a journalist."

"You started a newspaper club?" Danny and Tucker asked slightly surprised.

"'Investigative journalism' club and yeah, I did." Sam corrected.

"There's a difference?" Danny asked confused.

"Well a newspaper club makes the newspapers while we write and investigate the stories that go in the newspaper." Sam explained.

"Hold on, back up a bit did you say 'we'?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, wait you guys don't want to join?" Sam asked sounding slightly deflated

"Uuuuh" Danny and Tucker muttered.

"And here I thought we agreed we would stick together." Sam said dipping her head.

"No, no, we are, we are, right Tuck?!" Danny quickly asked.

"But I wanted to join the meat cona…" a quick elbow jab from Danny changed it to "…I mean all for one and one for all!" While raising a fist.

Sam raised her head and laughed a little at her friend's antics.

"So where do we sign up?" Danny asked.

"Oh that, I needed three people to start the club so I already put your names down." Sam answered casually as she began walking down the hallway.

"If you already signed us up, why did you ask if we wanted to join?" Tucker asked as he and Danny caught up to Sam.

"Well since we're the only ones in MTI we can do what we want and we get to stick together, besides you would've wanted to join that meat eating club and all they do is…well, eat meat." Sam reasoned.

Tucker then proudly said, "It's not meat eaters Sam it's meat connoisseur, a prestigious group of proud meat specialists, for example."

He did a quick sniff of Danny and said to him, "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

"How did you…" Danny started saying impressed.

"Meat heightens the senses." Tucker explained. "You should try it Sam."

"I'll stick to being an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian thanks." Sam answered not impressed.

"A wha?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny explained to a confused Tucker.

"Well there's no way I'd ever eat something green." Tucker stated firmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I was able to convince the school to try a new menu." Sam said with a happy expression.

"You what?"

* * *

When the trio arrived at the cafeteria they saw that someone had put up a banner saying 'Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian Menu Today'.

When they got in line they were served bread with grass growing out of it.

"What have you done?!" Tucker cried out in anguish holding his 'meal'.

"It's was time for a change in the menu Tuck." Sam responded walking to their usual table in the back corner.

"I have to agree with Tucker on this, isn't this a little extreme?" Danny asked when they had reached their table.

Meanwhile the lunch lady, who had finished serving the kids, walked away from the serving line and pulled out a cheese burger.

She then licked her lips in anticipation and when she began to take a bite out of it she glowed green and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Not really, the school's had the same menu for years, it was time for a little change." Sam reasoned.

"Besides, the only reason I got the school to change the menu was because I wrote a story on the cafeteria and I found most of the food had passed their expiration date." She added.

"It couldn't be worse than this garbage!" Tucker exclaimed, pointing at their food.

"It's not garbage, its recyclable organic matter." Sam defended.

"Sam, its garbage." Danny stated.

"Really, well you both should know that the old food apparently expired in…" she then looked around to see if anyone was listening then leaned over to her friends and whispered an number that had '19' in it.

Danny and Tucker turned as green as their meals when they heard that.

Tucker looked down at his food and muttered, "Suddenly the garbage doesn't seem so bad."

"Ah Miss Manson." An overweight teacher called Mr Lancer said walking over.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of the faculty for this welcome change to the school's cafeteria." He then added on a quieter note, "You haven't told anyone about that report, right?"

Sam shook her head with a sly smile.

"Good." He sighed.

Tucker, the correct colour having returned to his face, began sniffing and said, "Meat, near." He then leant toward Mr Lancer sniffing with an accusing glare.

Mr Lancer held his hands up and answered with a nervous smile, "No, no, the rumour about the all steak buffet in the teachers' lounge is completely untrue." As he began picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Thanks again." He said to Sam before walking off.

"Probably saved all the stuff that didn't expire." Tucker complained.

Back where the lunch lady had disappeared another ghostly lunch lady began floating up out of the ground and into the air. She looked around and asked in a kind old lady voice, "Where did all the meat go?"

She then noticed the new menu lying on a table top and when she read it her eyes narrowed.

Danny was about to start eating his lunch when a blue wisp left his mouth.

"Woah, that was weird." He commented

"What was?" Sam asked having stopped eating.

"For a second there, I could see my breath." He answered.

"You saw your breath?" Tucker asked like he was crazy.

"Yes, and for some reason it tasted stale." Danny said annoyed and confused.

His 'breath' went off again and he looked over to the cafeterias kitchen and saw the Lunch Lady ghost floating by, "Guys, I think I just figured it out and we may have a problem."

As soon as Danny had finished saying that a ball of mud slammed into his head and an obnoxious voice followed yelling, "Fenton!"

"Make that two problems." Danny said looking towards the voice.

The owner of the voice was Dash Baxter, your typical quarterback school bully, he was currently storming towards the trios table with a furious look on his face.

When he got to their table he began angrily saying holding a tray of mud, "When I ordered three mud pies, do you know what they gave me? Three, Mud, Pies! With Mud! From the ground! And it's all your girlfriends fault!"

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend."

"I-I'm not his girlfriend."

Danny and Sam stuttered simultaneously.

A second later when Sam got the red off her cheeks, she realized what Dash had said and sternly told him, "Wait a minute, firstly that's topsoil and secondly that wasn't on the menu."

"Doesn't matter." Dash retorted, he then slammed his tray in front of Danny and told him with an evil grin, "Eat it, all of it."

Danny then began to quickly think of a way to sneak into the kitchen away from the slight crowd that had accumulated around them.

However just when he had come up with a plan to start a garbage fight, his 'breath' went off again and a second later meat came blasting threw the doors.

It then began accumulating above where the Lunch Lady was floating in front of the cafeterias kitchen and she angrily yelled, "You all should eat a lot more meat!"

After she said that everyone began running around screaming and she started flinging balls of meat at the students.

"This isn't over Fenton!" Dash yelled as he was carried away by a tidal wave of students and pretty soon the entire cafeteria was cleared of students except for the trio, who were using a table on its side as a shield.

"Hey, I love meat as much as the next guy but this is pushing it!" Tucker yelled at the Lunch Lady

"Tough! You didn't eat your meat so now you'll all pay!" the Lunch Lady yelled back throwing more meat.

"She's attacking us because nobody was eating meat? That's ridiculous!" Sam exclaimed.

"This is why you shouldn't change the menu Sam." Tucker told her.

"She WHAT?!"

"Great Tuck, tell the angry ghost I'm the one who changed the menu." Sam dully complained.

"Guys, you get to safety I'll try to fight her to give you time." Danny said.

"Wait, what? Danny you can't." Sam said worried.

"I'll be fine Sam, you and Tuck just get to safety." Danny said reassuringly before stepping out from the table.

Danny stood there heroically and said "Well I guess it's time for me to get ghostly!"

He raised his fists above his head as his transformation rings spread across his body turning him into his ghostly alter ego.

"Dude, you need a better battle cry." Tucker deadpanned.

"I'll work on that later." Danny said glancing at Tuck.

He then began to determinedly say, "Alright then, I command you to stop this now before… this gets… ugly" but faultered near the end.

Undeterred by his taunt the Lunch Lady threw meat projectiles at him but Danny phased through them before they could hit and smiled a little at his accomplishment.

He then noticed that there were other meat projectiles heading straight toward Sam and Tucker.

So he grabbed a pile of empty trays and leaped into the projectiles path, using his floating power as a boost, catching each one on a separate tray.

When he had caught them all he was left precariously balancing piles of trays of meat on his arms, legs and head.

So he floated to a clear, upright table and placed all the trays on the table's surface.

As was putting the last tray down he commented, "Well if being an astronaut or ghost fighter doesn't work at least I'll have a career as a waiter to fall back on."

He then turned back to the Lunch Lady as a wall of meat arose behind her

"You don't mess with lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" she yelled.

But suddenly calmed down and asked "Cake?"

Sam and Tucker slowly nodded.

"Tough! Children who don't eat their meat don't deserve cake!" She yelled, angry demeanour returning.

She then phased back through the wall of meat as it started to move toward the trio like a wave.

Danny quickly ran behind Sam and Tucker, putting his hands on their shoulders and transferring his floating ability and intangibility to them so all three of them were now floating off the ground looking translucent.

He then pulled them back through wall behind and into the hallway on the other side just as the wave of meat crashed into the wall leaving a pile of meat.

Danny let go of his friends releasing his power when they were safe and cheered, "Hey, it worked!"

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam complained.

Suddenly the hallway started to shake causing lights to short circuit and lockers to fly open as meat came pouring down the hallway past the trio to the Lunch Lady and began circling her.

"Wait a minute, where's she getting all this meat from anyway?" Tucker asked confused but answered his own question when realized the answer, "Lancer."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the teachers' lounge)

"Esteemed Casper High faculty I present to you your all steak buffet" Mr Lancer said as he removed the sheet covering the food without looking.

However when everyone gasped he turned to look at the tabletop and was shocked to see all that was left was empty plates and a bone.

"Paradise Lost!"

* * *

Back with the trio the Lunch Lady had begun to accumulate the meat surrounding her onto her body till she had turned into a monster made of meat.

"It's time you learnt why meat is the most powerful of all the food groups!" She declared pointing at Sam.

"Biscuit?" she asked, suddenly calm.

Sam just slowly shook her head.

"Then perish!" the Lunch Lady yelled.

"Forget it the only one expiring here is you!" Danny yelled jumping in front of Sam and pointing at the Lunch Lady.

After he had finished saying that his transformation rings turned him back to human.

"Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen." Danny said awkwardly.

The Lunch Lady backhanded him knocking him into Tucker, before grabbing Sam and phasing back into the cafeteria.

"Come on Tuck we gotta go." Danny hurriedly said regaining his senses.

But before the two could go they were stopped by Mr Lancer putting two firm hands on their shoulders, saying "You two aren't going anywhere."

"Told ya this wasn't over." Dash said condescendingly from behind Mr Lancer covered in meat.

* * *

Mr Lancer had taken the two and Dash back to his office which had a desk, two chairs, filling cabinets, book shelves and group of displays that was showing static lining the walls.

The two boys were currently sitting on the opposite side of Mr Lancer while Dash had taken a spot leaning against the wall.

"Tucker Foley, repeated tardiness, talking in class, passing notes while in class." Mr Lancer read from his report before moving onto Danny's.

"Daniel Fenton, same as Mr Foley only difference being banned from handling fragile school property after 34 dropped beakers, both trouble makers but no severe mischief before today."

He then roughly put their folders on his desk and asked, "So gentlemen, why did you conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?!

"Destroy the cafeteria?" Tucker asked confused.

"According to Mr Baxter, that's what happened." Mr Lancer said.

"That wasn't us, Dash's…" Danny started to explain but was interrupted by Mr Lancer.

"Scored four touchdown passes in the last game and is hereby exempt from scorn, he's also the only one who didn't give me some crackpot story about an attacking ghost."

"Can't you look at the security camera footage, you'll see he's lying." Danny tried to reason.

"Normally I would but since my computers gone wonky I'll have to go with Mr Baxter's _believable_ story." Mr Lancer said.

"I'll hand out your punishment once I come back." He said as he and Dash began to leave the room.

"Mr Baxter, watch the door." Mr Lancer ordered Dash as he closed the door.

"Hey Danny do you think Sam wouldn't of been kidnapped if I didn't tell that ghost she changed the menu?" Tucker asked, downcast.

"Don't worry about it, that ghost probably would've found out eventually but you should still apologize to Sam when we rescue her." Danny reassured.

"But first we need to find out where that ghost took her." He said as he got up and started get ready to transform.

"Hang on dude let's use the security cameras." Tucker said as he went over the displays showing static.

"Didn't Lancer say that wasn't working or something?" Danny asked.

"I haven't met a computer I can't fix yet." Tucker said confidently as he pulled the computers casing off.

"Let's see, plug that there, reconnect that, uncross those wires, cross those wires and done!" Tucker exclaimed as the monitors began showing different sections of the school.

"Nice work Tuck."

"I try, but that's a lot of footage how are we going to comb through it all?" Tucker asked.

"We might not have to, can you bring up the cafeteria footage?" Danny asked

"Sure but why?" Tucker asked as he brought up the footage.

"I have a feeling that if we can find out where that Lunch Lady ghost came from we find out where she took Sam."

"Makes sense, let's see…woah." That 'woah' was when Tucker began fast forwarding through the cafeteria's footage he came across the moment when their lunch lady disappeared.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"No idea, keep going." Danny said.

They kept going through the footage past when the Lunch Lady appeared, her attacking and finally her disappearing into thin air with Sam.

"Great, now what?" Tucker asked annoyed that they were stuck at square one again.

After thinking it over Danny thought of what might have happened to Sam. "I think I know where she is."

"Really, where? Tucker asked eagerly.

"It'll be easier if I show you." Danny said.

He then transformed grabbed Tuckers arm and pulled him down through the floor towards the cafeteria's kitchen.

A second later Mr Lancer and Dash came back into the room calmly saying, "Okay boys your punishment will be…"

But quickly changed to anger when he saw the empty room, "Worse than you can imagine!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, had a combination attack of writers block, procrastination and a lot of new story ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **But I'll wait until** _ **after**_ **this story is finished before I start writing and publishing those ideas.**

 **I should point out that Danny messing up his catchphrase will be a running gag for about a third of this fic so he'll get right (eventually).**

 **Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter my first fight scene, a little mystery and even a little foreshadowing at the start (though probably not what you'd be thinking of).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hoytti:** Thanks for the suggestion.

 **Luna Lillyth:** You see the way I was thinking when writing that scene was that Danny sneaks off but how you interpreted that scene is fine as well.

 **So please R &R and I'll see you later.**


	5. Meats Mystery

Danny phased himself and Tucker through the walls and floor until he arrived at the cafeteria.

He then let go of Tucker and the two began walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, so now will you tell me where Sam is?" Tucker asked getting impatient.

Danny stopped walking, turned to face him and pointed down saying. "She's in there."

Tucker looked to where he was pointing and saw… a cheese burger that someone tried to take a bite out of lying on the floor.

"You're joking, right?" Tucker asked disbelieving as he glanced up at Danny.

"No I'm not, our lunch lady disappeared here, the ghost Lunch Lady appeared here and then she disappeared here with Sam." Danny explained. "It must act as some kind of gateway to our world."

"That Lunch Lady must've hit you pretty hard because you sound crazy."

"Just touch the burger Tuck."

"No way, I'm not touching that thing. Who knows how long that's been on the floor and someone already tried to take a bite out of it and…"

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed Tuckers wrist and put it on the burger.

They were both then surrounded by a green glow before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Danny and Tucker reappeared with the burger in the same position they left, although the room they were in now resembled a meat locker with hallways of boxes and meat, some of it floating haphazardly in the air.

Tucker stood up straight and ran over to a wall of meat boxes exclaiming happily, "Sweet Mother of Mutton! I dreamed of it but I never thought I'd see it for real!"

"Remind me again how I'm supposed to be the crazy one?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me go!"

Danny quickly turned to the direction of Sam's voice asking, "Did you hear that Tuck?"

"Hear what?"

"Sam's voice, I think it came from that way, come on!"

Danny and Tucker began running down a winding pathway and after a few seconds they reached a turn where they heard the Lunch Lady cackling.

They stopped and peaked around the corner and saw Sam buried in a pile of meat and the Lunch Lady hovering over Sam with her back to the boys.

"Now I'm afraid I can't do that dearie, not until you eat your meat." The Lunch Lady said in a kind voice, holding a chicken leg to Sam.

"Humans don't need to eat meat to survive, that's fact." Sam argued whilst trying to wriggle free.

The Lunch Lady suddenly switched to her angry demeanour and yelled, "Silence! What you need is Discipline! Respect! Do you know where that comes from?! MEAT!"

"Chicken or Fish?" she asked back to being calm.

Danny told Tucker when they pulled away from the corner, "Okay here's the plan, I'll distract the Lunch Lady while you find a way to free Sam from all that meat."

"Already ahead of you Dude." Tucker said smiling while holding a knife and fork.

After giving Tucker a look that said 'why do you even have those with you?' Danny jumped out from the corner and the after he landed he leaped at the Lunch Lady, using his weightlessness to give him a boost, punched her away from Sam and into a wall.

Sam turned away from where the Lunch Lady landed and to Tucker who was beginning to eat the pile of meat she was in.

"Don't worry Sam, the cavalries here."

"My hero." Sam said sarcastically

Meanwhile Danny was leaping toward the Lunch Lady, jumping off of the boxes to give him more height and then proceeded to give her downwards kick.

But the Lunch Lady caught his leg before dangling him upside down saying, "This is exactly why you need to eat more meat! Your nothing but skin and bones!"

She then threw Danny away and he tumble and rolled until he came to a stop.

"Okay, so I'm not as fast as I thought." Danny groaned, getting up.

The Lunch Lady held her hand out to one of the boxes and it lifted itself up and over Danny before dropping on him.

Danny caught the box before it hit him and strained under its weight before the box finally won and hit the floor.

Danny's head then popped out the top of the box with sausages on his head and in his mouth.

Danny spat out the sausages and deadpanned, "Not as strong either."

He jumped out of the box and sprinted toward the Lunch Lady.

The Lunch Lady growled and raised her arm causing kebabs to start flying towards her outstretched hand, forming one giant kebab. She then pulled it back and threw it like a spear towards Danny.

Danny's eye's widened in surprise and as time seemed to slow down he moved to the side barely missing the kebab. Once he wasn't in danger of being skewered he rolled his body around with the momentum from dodging and continued running, without losing any speed, toward the Lunch Lady and punched her back into a pile of boxes.

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked, confidently smirking.

The Lunch Lady got up, raised her hands and screamed in rage, causing all the meat near her to circle her, including the meat that was holding Sam, turning herself into a meat monster.

"Apparently not!" Danny worriedly said, just before the Lunch Lady literally threw a fist at him knocking him off his feet and into a wall.

As Danny got back onto his feet Tucker and Sam ran in between him and the Lunch Lady.

"Don't worry dude we got your back." Tucker said branding a knife and fork.

When the Lunch Lady walk up to them and screamed while towering over them.

"Run?" Tucker feebly asked.

"Run." Danny and Sam answered.

The trio ran off down a hallway with the Lunch Lady giving chase knocking stray boxes aside and absorbing meat that she ran into.

"She still gaining on us!" Sam exclaimed when she looked behind her.

"Sam, grab onto Tucker I've got an idea." Danny said.

Sam followed Danny's instructions, holding Tuckers wrist while he grabbed her hand.

He then transferred his intangibility powers over to his friends and changed direction heading towards where they came in passing by boxes, meat, their lunch lady, more boxes and more meat.

"Wait a minute." Danny realized.

He backtracked until he came across their lunch lady unconscious on a pile of cheese burgers, he then grabbed her with his free hand and continued on the way to the exit.

When they had reached the cheese burger, the Lunch Lady burst through the wall of boxes behind them and screamed in fury before dive bombing them.

Danny quickly dived for the cheese burger and all four of them disappeared in a flash of green just before the lunch lady landed leaving a massive pile of meat.

The trio, plus the lunch lady, reappeared flying and Danny drop their lunch lady in the kitchen before the rest of them phased out of the school tumbling along the ground before coming to a stop, lying on the ground.

"Wow Danny, fighting meat monsters, phasing through walls, I'm surprised you're not tired after all that." Sam said sitting up.

But when she looked over to Danny she saw he had changed back to human and was peacefully asleep.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Silver."

"Check."

"Wolfs bane."

"Check."

"Saltwater."

"Check."

"Garlic."

" _*BUUUURP*_ Check."

"JACK!"

"What? That was from the fudge I had earlier. _*BUUUURP*_ Okay _that_ was from the garlic."

"' _Sigh'_ I'm not so sure about this Jack, I mean, what if we hurt accidently hurt our baby girl."

"Don't worry these things are harmless, Shhh, here she comes."

Jazz opened the front door to her house to find the lights off. "Mum? Dad?"

She took a few steps inside when the door behind her closed and gas canisters released thick cloud that blocked her sight.

"Now Maddie!"

 _*Splash*_

"ARGH!"

When the smoked cleared, Jack was holding onto Jazz's legs while Maddie had bucket in her hands and Jazz was dripping wet with a necklace covered in silver spoons, wolfs bane leaves and bits of garlic.

"What, are, you two, doing?" Jazz asked tensely.

"Testing to see if you're paranormal sweetie." Maddie said putting down the bucket.

"Well you didn't have to go through all that because I clearly look human." She said annoyed.

"Not quite, Jazzy-pants." Jack said hopping up before pulling a whiteboard out of 'who-knows-where'.

"You remember how we said most paranormal creatures hid out in a parallel plane of existence?" he asked.

"No." Jazz stated.

"Great." Jack said not listening. "Well this also applies on a genetic level, scientist originally thought that DNA only have a double helix but in actual fact it's a triple helix with two helixes' being the dominant and a third helix storing the genetic code for paranormal creatures.

"Now werewolves are a great example of this. A full werewolf, the ones that are constantly wolfy, is commonly found in the Spectral Plane and they have their third helix as a dominant one."

"While half-werewolves, the ones that only turn wolfy under moonlight, still have their third helix as a recessive. If your one-hundred percent human, then all three helixes will be the same."

"This also applies to Vampires and Mermaids which is why your covered in all that, make sense, right?" Jack finished up pushing the white board away.

Jazz stared blankly at him before going upstairs saying, "I going to take a shower."

After Jazz disappeared from sight Sam and Tucker opened the door carrying an unconscious Danny.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Fenton, poor Danny nodded off so we thought we'd take him home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction what so ever." Tucker said nervously smiling.

"Don't worry, we remember the way." Sam said matching Tuckers smile as they carried Danny up the stairs, to his room.

Maddie turned to face Jack, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Jack, Danny is not a ghost."

"No, you're right."

"Good."

"Jazz is, it's the only thing we haven't tested yet."

' _sigh'_

* * *

Danny slowly began to open his eyes halfway before quickly opening all the way and sitting up in bed gasping.

"What happened?" he quickly asked.

Sam, who was sitting on a chair near the head of his bed, put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Calm down Danny, we took you home after you passed out from exhaustion."

Danny took a deep breath and asked, "How long was I out for this time?"

"You've been out for four days!" Tucker told Danny from his place next to Sam.

"FOUR DAYS!"

"Haha. Na, it's only been a couple of hours. But Sam still refused to leave your side. OWW!" Tucker said before Sam kicked him in the shins.

"Not funny Tuck, anyway do you feel okay Danny?" Sam asked concerned.

"A little tired and sore but other than that I'm fine." Danny said.

"Good, cause I need to get home before my parents throw a fit, so see you at school tomorrow." Sam said waving goodbye as she left Danny's room.

"So did you apologise to her, Tuck." Danny asked.

"Apologise for what?" Tucker asked clueless.

"For getting her kidnapped." Danny reminded.

"Oh yeah! I'd better go do that before I lose her, later dude." Tucker said before running out the door.

Danny laid back on his bed with his eyes closed and hands behind his head and said, "Well, at least everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

* * *

"Or not, maybe it'll be worse"

When Danny had arrived at school he found there were two protests.

One, led by Sam had vegans, hippies, vegetables and fruit and they were all chanting, "Veggies Now! Veggies Forever!"

The other, led by Tucker had meat and a stage with people dressed as sausages and Tucker leading them on with;

"What do we want?!"

"Meat!"

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

Both Sam and Tucker noticed Danny arrive so they left their protests and walked over to him and glared at each other from either side of him.

"I'm guessing your apology didn't go to well?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Actually, it went okay." Sam answered.

"Then why are you two glaring at each other?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Simple, the school is going to decide on a new menu so I think it should be all meat…" Tucker began explaing.

"…while I say it should be more green." Sam finished still glaring.

"So you both put together protests in one night?" Danny disbelievingly asked.

"Meat eaters have high protein so were always ready to fight." Tucker said.

"Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarians don't have to waste time cooking food so we can move fast." Sam explained.

"So who's menu will you be with Danny? Cause you're either with me…" Tucker began.

"Or against him." Sam finished.

"So which is it gonna be?!" they asked moving their gazes to Danny.

"Well…uhhh…why not…both?" he said sweating nervously.

"Because…!" Sam and Tucker began to say but stopped when they realized there was nothing wrong with that idea.

Before either of them could say anything a strong wind picked up and Danny's ghost sense went off.

All three of them looked over to the meat eaters protest and saw all of the meat begin circling in the air around a cheeseburger.

When the meat finished forming into a meat monster twice the height of the school building, it leaned over and shouted in the Lunch Lady's voice, "It's Lunch Time!"

Naturally everyone's reaction was to start screaming and running away.

During all the chaos Danny said to his friends, "You guys should hug and make up. Now!"

Sam and Tucker hugged (with great reluctance, especially from Sam) but they looked around for anyone watching as Danny transformed behind them.

When they pulled apart Danny, in his ghost form, ran between them towards the Lunch Lady.

Meanwhile Jazz was counselling a hunched over teen with a Mohawk and piercings.

"Spike you need to open up to your parents, they can't accept you if you can't accept them."

"You do know that there's a giant meat monster attacking behind you, right?" Spike drawled out.

"You also shouldn't avoid this with fantasies." She said, "I mean it isn't like they're going to attack you or anything."

Suddenly a green net was flung over her and she was dragged away screaming.

"Weird." Spike drawled.

"I got her Maddie." Jack said as he reeled Jazz in. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like charm."

"That's great, but what I don't understand is why didn't she just phase through the net?" Maddie wondered.

"Because I am not a _GHOST._ " Jazz exclaimed.

Behind Jazz and her parents, Danny, using his weightlessness as a boost, leapt up above the Lunch Lady and delivered a down ward kick slicing the meat in half.

"You've ambushed me, covered me in water and garlic and what's worse, you pulled me from Spike before he had his big breakthrough." Jazz exclaimed.

The sliced in half meat monster reformed and grabbed Danny off the ground and then proceeded to punch him into the ground.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Jazz asked.

The Lunch Lady stop punching to get a better look at Danny but was confused when she opened her hand and saw it was empty.

"Eat Fenton Thermos ghost gal!" Jack exclaimed pointing a thermos at her.

When all it did was let off sparks Jack shook it and said annoyed, "Darn it, this thing still doesn't work."

The Lunch Lady looked at the area she was punching when Danny reappeared in her still raised hand and launched through her, blasting her pieces.

"And do you know why? Because it's meant to capture something that does not exist." Jazz said staring at her farther.

After a few seconds Jack sighed and said, "You're right Jazz, ghosts and the supernatural…"

Suddenly Danny phased between them and landed roughly on the ground.

"…DO EXIST! HA, I was right all along! Never doubted it for a second!" Jack exclaimed triumphantly.

As Danny got to his feet Jack pulled out the Fenton Thermos asking, "Any final words ghost?"

Danny looked at the thermos, Jack and then finally behind them at the flying meat fist before pointing at it saying, "Look Out!"

"HA, Like I'd fall for tha…" Jack was cut short as the meat fist slammed into them covering himself Maddie and Jazz in meat.

"I did try to warn you." Danny said before running past them back to the Lunch Lady.

As he was running back he got surrounded by mini meat minions that formed from the leftover meat.

The meat minions rushed him and Danny dropped into a handstand and spun his legs so they sliced all of the meat minions in one go.

When he landed back on his feet, he smirked at accomplishment but it disappeared when he saw the meat minions reform.

The rest of meat began reforming around the Lunch Lady as she laughed, "My balanced diet of Doom is unbeatable!"

Danny then noticed that the meat wasn't forming around her specifically but a cheeseburger.

"…a gateway…of course!" he muttered in realization.

Danny began running at the Lunch Lady, phasing though anything in his way, before leaping at the cheeseburger and grabbing it when he passed through the giant meat monster.

The Lunch Lady turned around when Danny landed behind her and when she saw the cheeseburger in his hand she exclaimed in fear, "No don't!"

"Sorry, but lunch break…" Danny said throwing the cheeseburger on the ground and stamping it to pieces, "…is over!"

"NOOOOOO!" The Lunch Lady yelled as the giant meat monster glowed bright green before returning to normal and falling to pieces, Lunch Lady nowhere in sight.

Once the meat monster finished falling apart Danny returned to normal as Sam and Tucker came up and Sam asked, "What happened?"

"That cheeseburger was acting as an anchor point for the ghost so no anchor, no more ghost." Danny explained.

Before either of them could say anything more, Jack, Maddie and Jazz running up with Jack quickly asking, "Kids, did you see a ghost come by here?"

"He went that way." The trio answered simultaneously with Danny pointing behind them, Tucker pointing to the left and Sam pointing to the right.

"We got a runner!" Jack exclaimed running off in a direction that none of the trio had pointed to, with Maddie in tow.

"Great, back to square one." Jazz grumbled before walking away.

"So you're not going to tell your parents?" Tucker asked.

"No, not yet anyway, but I think I know why I got these powers. They're to help me protect the town from paranormal attacks." Danny explained.

"'Attacks', as in more than one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this will be the only attack and someone has to stand up and be a hero so why not the guy with superpowers?"

Sam and Tucker shared a quick glance before Tucker said, "Okay, then we'll help you."

"What? No, you guys can't get involved it's too dangerous." Danny argued.

"Too bad, we're going to help you whether you like it or not." Sam countered.

Danny made incoherent sounds as he tried to think of a way to make them change their minds until he finally sighed saying, "You're going to try and help no matter what I say or do aren't you."

"Yep" Sam and Tucker replied simultaneously.

"Okay fine, but you two need to hang back where it's safe." Danny said.

"No guarantees." Sam answered smiling and soon Danny and Tucker smiled as well at the newly formed paranormal fighting team.

"Anyone else get the feeling we forgot something important?" Tucker suddenly asked.

"Don't think so why?" Danny asked.

"How about the fact that you're all in a world of trouble." Mr Lancer said when he put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, now I remember." Danny muttered, frowning.

* * *

"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" Mr Lancer yelled into a megaphone.

"With my hands." Sam complained.

"Foley! pick up that turf-which!"

"With my hands." Tucker complained.

"Mr Baxter, keep an eye on them." Mr Lancer said to Dash giving him the megaphone before walking away eating a chicken.

"You heard the man, get back to work and do as I say!" Dash yelled into the megaphone.

Danny looked annoyed at Dash before his gaze drifted upwards to a pile of meat on the roof that was about to fall down.

"Hey Dash, you probably shouldn't move to the left." He said smiling.

"You don't tell me what to do Fenton, I do." Dash said as he moved to the left.

When he finished moving he looked smugly at Danny before the pile of meat fell on him.

"Fenton, Help!" Dash cried out, trapped in the meat.

"Whatever you say Dash." Danny laughed out with his friends.

* * *

 **Updated:** (10/3/16)

 **Here you go, the last chapter for Mystery Meat. And good thing too, I would've gone crazy if I had to type 'meat' one more time.**

 **I hope that Jack's explanation on the paranormal wasn't too confusing, if it was then I either need to retype it or you need to pay better attention to biology or look online.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Phantom Fire1:** Every villain from DP will be in this though they won't all be ghosts, some will be OOC and I will try to add other original enemies.

 **AlienGhostWizard14:** Thanks and you'll have to wait and see.

 **Luna Lillyth:** Probably, you'd still feel the wall going through you and if there's nothing stopping you, you'd end up passing through a lot of stuff.

 **GuardianWitchDemiGhost:** Thanks for the suggestion and the support and as for that possible Zoom reference, I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it down but I did watch the movie before I started writing this fic so I might've subconsciously got the idea from it. (And yeah, it is kinda funny.)

 **So Please R &R and I'll see ya later.**


	6. Spiritual Attack

In a storage warehouse late at night Danny was facing off against a ghost calling himself the Box Ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! You will tremble in fear at the might of all things cardboard and square!"

See.

The Box Ghost threw boxes labelled 'Fine China', 'Lost and Found' and 'Stuffed Animals' at Danny, who ducked to avoid them.

"This is just getting ridiculous, why don't you just go back to where you came from already? Danny shouted standing back up.

"HA HA! You think getting rid of will be that easy?! You will never find the 'Lost and Found' box, through which I have anchored myself to your mortal plane of existence!" the Box Ghost shouted.

"You mean the 'Lost and Found' box you just threw at me?" Danny curiously asked pointing over his shoulder.

They both looked behind Danny to a pile of broken china, stuffed animals and other random stuff spilling out of their broken boxes, which were just thrown at him a few seconds ago.

One of the boxes was lightly glowing green and the last thing the Box Ghost said before vanishing in a flash of green was, "Oh poop."

Danny relaxed and smiled triumphantly until he heard his phone ringing faintly and felt around his waist looking for it.

When he couldn't find it he thought for a moment before realizing where it was and changed back into Fenton.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone (which was ringing a lot louder than before) and answered, "Hello?"

" _Danny, where are you?"_ Sam asked on the other end of the line.

"Uhh…out?" Danny awkwardly answered.

" _You're out fighting the Box Ghost by yourself again, aren't you?"_ Sam accused.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked surprised.

" _1; the Box Ghost is the only one who's been 'attacking' over the last few weeks and 2; you just told me"_ Sam finished smugly.

Danny face palmed at that.

" _*sigh* you said that you'd let us help out if there was a ghost attack."_

"I know but I also said to hang back where it's safe, plus the Box Ghost isn't what you'd call dangerous." Danny said phasing out of the warehouse.

" _True, but we can still handle ourselves so you don't have to push us away."_

"Yeah… so, see you at school tomorrow?" Danny asked.

" _Where else would I be?"_ Sam retorted _"Bye."_

"Bye" Danny said hanging up before he began to head home.

* * *

In the Fenton's kitchen Jazz was tutoring Dash, though he was smiling wolfishly at her and not listening.

"Okay, in algebraic terms 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared where 'C' is the hypotenuse and 'A' and 'B' are the sides of the triangle, got it?" Jazz quickly said looking up and seeing the look on Dash's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dash, I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the unutterable and you're disproving my thesis that nobody is unutterable." She said annoyed.

"You know, you're really beautiful when you say untut- untut- un- uhh… whatever you just said." Dash said, scratching his head in confusion when he tried to say 'unutterable', before returning to his original look.

Danny walked through the front door heading into the kitchen and saying, "Hey Jazz, I'm ba…"

But he faltered when he saw Dash sitting next to his sister.

"Dash! What- what are you doing here?" Danny asked leaning on the table.

His arm that he was leaning went intangible on its own causing Danny to slip and knock Dash's homework all over the place.

"Watch it Fenturd." Dash growled at Danny.

"S-Sorry just passing through." Danny stuttered backing through the basement door and closing it behind him.

"Now that twinkle toes is out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday right? It'll be a chance to see me in my rightful place as 'King of Casper High'." Dash asked smiling arrogantly and handing her an invite.

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of mocking my last name, picking on my little brother and then asking me out." Jazz said annoyed.

"So is that a yes?" Dash asked, clearly not getting the hint.

Jazz's face morphed into a 'you're kidding right?' expression before thoughtfully smiling and saying, "I'll go, but on one condition."

* * *

Danny walked into his parent's lab and came across his dad working on an invention at a workbench.

"Hey Dad, mind if I hang around here for a bit." Danny called walking up to him.

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked over removing his goggles saying, "Sure Son! I was about to test this beauty on the creep upstairs." He got up and turned to Danny, holding what looked like a high tech vacuum cleaner.

"Uhh, Dad? Don't you remember that talk Mom and Jazz had with you about assuming someone is a paranormal creature?" Danny asked.

"You think he's a paranormal creature?" Jack asked genuinely surprised.

Danny blinked twice before shaking his head saying, "Never mind, what's that you're holding anyway?"

"Oh this old thing? I call it the 'Ghost Weasel'. It sucks up ambient ghost energy and any other energy produced by the paranormal." Jack explained.

"It's actually prototype for the Fenton Thermos, which can do the same as the Ghost Weasel except it can also suck up, compress, and contain any paranormal creature of any size in any environment."

"Then why aren't you working on the thermos if that's better?" Danny asked confused.

"Because the darn thing won't work, I've been tinkering on this and I think the problem might have something to do with the compression circuit." Jack said annoyed.

"Does it work as well as your last invention?" Danny asked, glancing towards the octagonal hole in the wall.

"Of course does, here let me show you." Jack said turning it on.

The Ghost Weasel sputtered before whirring to life to life.

It began sucking in air along with any loose paper and as Jack moved it around trying to get it under control it sucked up the Fenton Thermos that was sitting nearby and got jammed in the Weasel's nozzle.

Jack tried pulling at the Thermos a few times before saying, "Darn it, better get the Fenton Unlodger." Before putting the Weasel down and running upstairs.

Danny picked up the Weasel's nozzle, reached down to flicked the switch from 'Forward' to 'Reverse' and asking, "Couldn't you just throw it into-?"

The Thermos shot out of the Weasel, interrupting him, and began ricocheting off the walls, roof and floor smashing into anything in its way.

Danny quickly ducked as it flew through where his head just was and finally stopped by crashing into an old computer.

"-Reverse?" Danny finished slowly.

Suddenly his Ghost Sense went off tasting like popping candy and Danny quickly became alert, looking around the lab.

The computer that the Thermos crashed into glowed slightly before a small green glowing sphere emerged from the computer.

It began letting off bolts of green electricity creating a slight whirlwind and sucking up a lab coat and black square shades.

When the wind and electricity calmed down there was a man wearing the lab coat and glasses (without the frames) who cackled with laughter.

"Child! You have freed me from my prison! Technus, Master of Science and Electrical Technology!" Technus cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny said, putting the Weasel down and transforming. "I'm not going to let some ghost use my family's technology to take over the world!"

"Now see here child, I am not some blob of emotional ectoplasm you call a ghost, I Technus, am a proud member of Sprites!" Technus said annoyed.

"Secondly, that's a great idea! You should consider tutoring."

Danny leapt at Technus ready to punch him but Technus held up his hand and zapped him with green electricity that sent him flying back.

"You know what, I've already been dumped on in my own house." Danny said picking up the Weasel and switching it back to 'Forward'.

"And that's enough for one day." He finished switching on the Weasel.

He struggled with the Weasel for a few seconds before getting it under control and pointing it at Technus.

Technus began moving towards the nozzle and started struggling to go in the opposite direction before finally getting sucked in screaming.

As soon as he was sucked in the Weasel began whirring, groaning and creaking.

Danny could only look on in worry as other pieces of lab equipment was sucked in and the Weasel began letting off green sparks before finally exploding letting off arcs of electricity all over the lab.

Danny, still holding what was left of the nozzle, looked at the lab in shock that now had black scorch marks, broken beakers and paper lying all over the place.

He then heard Jack's voice from up the stairs call down, "Danny, I'm coming back. And I can't wait to see the lab exactly as I left it."

Danny quickly dropped the nozzle in fear, turned invisible and jumped up phasing through the roof.

Jack ran down the stairs took one look around the mess the lab was in and said, "Hm, where'd Danny go? Ah well, at least the lab's still the same."

* * *

At school, Danny was retelling his encounter with Technus to Sam and Tucker at a table outside.

"… and after he zapped me I sucked him into the Weasel and it blew up making a mess of the lab, well…more of a mess."

"You know, something's been bugging me about you fighting." Tucker said thoughtfully.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Where _did_ you learn to fight anyways?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I didn't, maybe I picked it up from watching TV, video games and Mum's practice sessions." Danny suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really, hey that means with all the games I've played, I should be a seasoned veteran!" Tucker excitedly said.

"Easy there Bruce Lee, that might only work for Danny since he's the one with powers." Sam said looking up from an old, leather bound book she was reading.

"Oh, Darn it."

"Anyway what's that book you're reading Sam?" Danny asked leaning over the table to get a better look.

"It's called the 'Monster Grimoire'" Sam answered pushing Danny back into his seat. "You said Technus called himself a Sprite right, well I'm looking in this to see if there's any information on them."

"Where did you get something this old from, I can't even read that gibberish." Tucker asked looking at the text.

"I found it in a trunk in my houses attic and it's not gibberish, I think it's either Arabic or Hebrew."

"Can you read it?" Danny asked curious.

"Just some bits. Let's see 'Sprites… also known as Fairies or Pixies… power of lightning, wind and…' that either means life or flora." Sam said squinting at the sentences.

"Enough reading gibberish." Tucker said closing Sam's book and receiving an indignant 'Hey!' from said person. "It's Friday! We shouldn't be worrying about something Danny already took care of, we should be planning what we're doing this weekend."

"Well we could always hit the amusement park." Sam suggested putting the book into her spider backpack and shooting Tucker one last glare. "I hear the new rollercoaster has a free fall that will take three years off your life expectancy."

"No way." Tucker quickly rejected. "It costs forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff."

"Hey if your tapped out, I could lend you the cash." Sam offered.

"Lend means 'repay' and 'repay' is out of my reach with my allowance." Tucker said air quoting 'repay'. "Right Danny?"

"…"

"Danny?"

"…"

"Hello?!"

Tucker and Sam looked over to see what caught Danny's attention and saw he was watching Dash walk past other students, handing out invites and receiving cheers of joy.

"Great, this is going to be the hottest party of the year and I'm not invited." Danny sulked.

"What's the big deal about some party." Sam asked slightly sour. "It's just Dash being arrogant and pigheaded, it's hardly any different from school."

"Yeah, but if you go to this party you're 'in'." Danny explained pointing down with both hands.

"That makes no sense what so ever." Sam stated.

"There's also the fact that _she's_ going." Tucker added.

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

Before either Danny or Tucker could answer the doors to Casper High were flung open and out walked a girl with a pink top and flowing black hair.

She walked down the stairs and Dash walked up to her, giving her an invite.

" _Paulina_." Danny and Tucker dreamily said in sync.

"Oh, _her_." Sam said with disdain. "You two have been drooling over her since high school started and I still don't get what you guys see in her."

Still gazing at Paulina Danny said. "She's only perfectly flawless."

Paulina walked up to table and asked the two boys sitting there in a sweet voice, "Is that one of Nasty Burgers 'Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melts'?"

"Yeah do you want it?!" an Asian boy with a red hoodie asked eagerly holding up his meal.

"Actually, could you get me one those only a might less meaty?" Paulina asked holding to fingers apart and smiling.

"Sure! We'll go get it right now!" the other boy with blonde hair and green sweater vest said before both of them quickly ran off towards the Nasty Burger to get her meal, with Paulina giggling behind her hand when they were gone.

"She's a goddess." Sam stated in monotone.

"Why don't we get invited to the really cool parties." Tucker complained "We've got style, charm, good looks, at least I do anyway."

"Dream on." Sam said annoyed before more calmly saying, "On the social circuit we're as invisible as Danny in his ghost mode"

"Not that it'll matter a few years from now but at least we'll still have each other, right?" Sam asked looking towards Danny.

"Here!" Dash grumpily said pushing an invite to his party into Danny's face.

"Your sister made me invite you." Dash explained.

Seeing the expectant looks on Sam and Tuckers faces he said, "Just, him."

"Show up. Shut it. Go Home. And nobody gets hurt." Dash said to Danny poking him with each point before walking away.

After Dash walked away other students that we're walking by stopped for a second to say;

"Hi Danny." (Random girl).

"What up Fenton, PARTY!" (Kwan)

"See you Saturday Danny." (Paulina)

Danny looked down at the invite again and cheered, "I… I'm invited. I'M IN!"

"Swell, don't forget to send us a post card from popularity-ville." Sam dully said.

The school bell rung and Danny ran off to his next class saying, "I will!"

"We'd better get going too Sam, he's not losing us that easily." Tucker said standing up and putting on his backpack.

Sam looked towards Danny heading through the school doors and confidently said, "Yeah."

If only she was as confident as she sounded.

* * *

After the final bell for school rang, the trio began heading home.

"Seriously Danny, you only got that invite a couple of hours ago and now your all about the 'in' crowd." Tucker said.

"Come on Tuck, that's ridiculous." Danny laughed before cheering and pointing, "Kwan! Lookin' good!"

Kwan, who was talking to a girl named Valerie nearby, cheered back, "Fenton-mister! WooHoo!"

"Why are you talking to the nobodies." Valerie asked confused.

"Dash invited Fenton to his party." Kwan explained.

"Since when does he invite losers to his party." Valerie asked still confused.

"I don't know, he did say something about his sister being hot." Kwan answered.

"Oh, now I get it."

Back with the trio, Sam said, "He's right Danny, it's like- "

"Hey Fenton, come 'ere!" Dash ordered from his place beside a big dark skinned boy called Dale and a not-as-big-but-still-big browned haired boy with the begging's of a beard called Ricky and both wearing letterman jackets.

Danny quickly ran over leaving Sam to finish saying with a sigh, "-we're not even here."

After Danny ran up Dash began saying, "If you're coming to my party, you have to look the part."

"This is what we're all wearing Saturday," he said handing Danny a magazine showing some _very_ expensive clothes. "Very high end, very hip, very me. You do have one right?"

"Huh, oh yeah, uh sure, I-I have two. That's how hip and high end I am, heh." Danny stuttered nervously.

"Well wear one." Dash said staring down at Danny and pointing, "Your sister may have made me invite you but if you embarrass me in any way she's going to be doing her next thesis on your bruises."

Dash and his jocks then walked off giving Danny one more arrogant smirk.

When Sam and Tucker walked up to him he asked them, "Oh man, this must cost a fortune. Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?"

"You know, I almost hate to off but- ", Sam began before being interrupted _again_.

This time by Paulina, who was sitting on a blanket waving a music player in hand and saying, "Hey Danny! You wanna hear my new player?! It's really crunk!"

"Is crunk good?" Danny asked.

"It's Paulina." Sam grumpily answered like it was obvious.

"Crunk's good. Be right there!" Danny said missing Sam's mood, before quickly running off and sitting next to Paulina.

"Well this is annoying." Sam said, still grumpy, and looking to Tucker.

When she him about to say something with a cheeky smirk and a raised eyebrow, she cut him off by pointing at him and saying, "Don't even start."

* * *

Later that day, in the Fenton Works kitchen Maddie, standing next to Jack, turned on a device that began whirring, bouncing and growling on the kitchen table.

Jazz, who was sitting at the table looking over a book asked, "Mum, what are you making."

"Hotdogs." Maddie answered cheerfully.

"We've invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave." Jack proudly added.

The device dinged and Maddie opened it to reveal cooked sausages… that then stood up, showing that they had green eyes and a mouth and started to bark showing off their dog-like teeth.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz looked at them in shock and surprise before Maddie quickly closed the lid shut.

"Great, you figured out how to put the 'Frank' back in Frankenstein." Jazz said sitting back down.

Danny then walked in and straight to Jack before asking him, "Hey Dad, can you spare me some cash I need to buy some clothes for Saturday."

"Danny, Danny, Danny, you know as inventors your mother and have earned plenty of money from selling some of our inventions." Jack started, smiling.

"But as parents we understand that you should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it." Maddie finished, rubbing her fingers together.

"You…mean get a job." Danny said in shock.

"That or sell something, like your old Marbel and EC comics or some other junk you don't need." Jack suggested, mispronouncing Marvel and DC.

"Uh, speaking of which that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go to the garage." Maddie reminded Jack, pointing to two boxes of scorched tech.

"If there's room, that old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years." She added frowning.

"This is not junk, every single item in this box is of vital importance to me." Jack stated picking up and hugging one of the boxes.

Maddie picked up a random piece of tech from the top of the box and held it in front of Jack asking, "Do you even know what this is?"

Jack looked at it closely before answering quickly, "Not a clue."

"But I know it's important, so it's off to the garage." He said taking the random device, putting it back in the box and handing the box to Danny.

"Come on son, better get going." Jack said picking up the other box and walking to the garage.

Jack and Danny walked out the side door that led into the garage and turned on the lights showing the floors and walls covered in boxes of virtually everything.

Danny carefully put down his box on another box while Jack just unceremoniously dropped his on the floor, looking around the interior of the garage.

"You know, maybe I should get rid of some of this junk." Jack said to himself before smiling and dusting his hand and walking out saying, "Ah well that's a job for another day!"

Just before Danny was about to turn the lights off and walk out after Jack he said to himself with a devious smirk, "Saturday's another day."

After Danny had turned off the light and shut the door behind him, the vacuum motor from the Weasel began faintly glowing green and Technus voice came out of it.

"Ugh, what is the up with that crazy vacuum cleaner, my power feels drained."

"Wait minute, it's still here just spread throughout these strange devices."

"If I can spread my power through all these devices, I can use them to take over the world!"

The vacuum motor began to glow more brightly, along with the other devices in the boxes Jack and Danny brought in and then the tech in the box below Danny's began glowing too until the glowing suddenly stopped and the vacuum motor was faintly glowing.

"* _pant_ *…this…* _pant_ *…could take…* _pant_ *…awhile…* _pant_ *"

* * *

 **First off, I'm sorry for some of the mistakes in the last chapter I was about to go on a trip where I wouldn't get a chance to write or update (which is also why this chapter took longer than usual) so I was a bit rushed in publishing it. But I have gone over it again and fixed it up as best I can.**

 **Another thing, the boys that Paulina first talks to, the jocks with Dash and the name Ricky (last name is Marsh) are all actual background characters from the TV show.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Luna Lylith:** Thanks

 **Danifan3000:** Yeah, no one is going to be spontaneously combusting any time soon.

 **CrayonPencil:** THANKS! And thanks for the creature suggestion, though sorry I won't be using nymphs since I'm trying to avoid using anything from religion like gods, demons, and deities.

 **Nobody:** Actually the Kitsune is a shapeshifter and they will definitely be included in this fic (just look at Amorpho).

 **So Please R &R and I'll see ya later.**


	7. Garage Killer

"This mother board and this Portals XL operating system will make your computer work like it's brand new." Danny said to Dash the next day at a garage sale in front of his home.

"Twenty bucks takes it all and I'll even throw in this upgrade disk." He finished holding up a disk case that read 'Portals XL Upgrade v3.0."

"Done." Dash said taking the motherboard, operating system, upgrade disk and throwing Danny twenty dollars.

"See you tonight and just because I can't believe I'm saying it I'll say it again, see you tonight." Dash told Danny with a scowl on his face and walked away.

"Wouldn't even be like this if his sister hadn't made me invite him and given me so much extra homework that my computer crashes." He grumbled to himself as he walked.

"Just sold a toaster." Sam said when she walked up to Danny and gave him fifteen dollars. "You know, I'm surprised your dad's letting you sell off all his stuff, he's such a pack rat."

"Yeah, w-well he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. He won't even miss it, I hope." Danny nervously said.

"I'm pleased with the turnout today." Tucker said from his reclining seat, putting his arms behind his head. "We're doing a really brisk business."

" _We_? All you've done is sit there and relax." Sam said annoyed.

"I'm not 'doing nothing', I'm supervising." Tucker defended.

"I'm still ten bucks short of what I need for those sweats." Danny said counting the money he had.

"You can still hang with us, we can have mega-movie marathon at my place." Sam offered cheerfully.

"Your place? Wow, you've never told us where you live, let alone inviting us there before, and we've known you since we were seven." Danny said amazed.

"Well I figured it's about time- "

"Mr Fenton, a word if you please." Mr Lancer called out interrupting what Sam was about to say.

"Hang on a second." Danny said to Sam before walking a short distance over to Mr Lancer.

"-for you to totally ignore me for the billionth time." Sam finished, sighing.

"You wouldn't happen to have any vacuum motors, by chance?" Mr Lancer asked Danny once he came up.

"Sure do. I think it was around about… here!" Danny said looking over the table for Ghost Weasel's vacuum motor.

"It's in good condition too, only used once." He said showing Mr Lancer the motor,

"Hmm, it does appear to be in fine shape. How much?" Mr Lancer asked after appraising it.

"Ten bucks." Danny answered before Mr Lancer gave him the money and took the motor.

"This should fix my 'Hair Hornet' very nicely." Mr Lancer said satisfied.

"Hair Hornet? The crazy vacuum cleaner slash hair clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?" Tucker asked, pointing at Mr Lancers shiny and clearly hairless head.

"Funny, I'll be sure to remember that Mr Foley, when I'm grading your tests." Mr Lancer said irritated before walking off.

"Alright ten bucks, I'm in!" Danny cheered.

"Oh geez, I need to get to the mall before the shops close. You guys don't mind cleaning up for me do ya? Great, see ya!" Danny said to Sam and Tucker as he ran by them down the street.

"Oh, so now we're his clean-up crew?" Sam rhetorically asked.

"* _sigh_ * Might as well get started Tucker." Sam said looking to the chair that _used_ to be occupied by Tucker.

"See you tonight, and don't forget to send me your address!" Tucker called out as he ran down the street.

"What fine gentlemen." Sam sarcastically said to herself.

* * *

That night tucker was walking down the street with his eyes glued to his PDA's map.

"Let's see 543…544…Ah-ha! Here it is, 545 DeLisle Street." Tucker said counting off the house numbers before turning to look at Sam's house which could only be described as a small mansion.

"Woah…" Tucker said in awe, walking up the stairs and ringing the doorbell.

When Sam opened the door she was talking on the phone so she just held the door open for Tucker to walk inside. "Right that's two mediums, one pepperoni and one veggie."

"Put it on my tab." Sam said, hanging up the phone and shutting the door. "Hey Tucker."

"Hey. You know when you invited us over, I never thought your house would be this… big." Tucker told Sam still slightly shocked.

"Just be thankful my Grandma was the one who chose this place." Sam said before slightly frowning. "My parents would've gotten something way bigger and flashier than this."

Sensing Sam's discomfort (and/or his stomach's), Tucker changed the topic by asking, "I sure hope those pizza guys hustle, I'm starved."

No sooner than Tucker finished talking, the doorbell rang and Sam opened the door to a pasty faced teen in a 'Crustys Pizza' uniform.

"Here's your pizza Sam." The teen said handing the pizzas to Sam.

"Thanks Nate." Sam said tipping him.

"Ten Bucks! Thanks Sam!" The teen, Nate, said before leaving.

After Sam had closed the door Tucker asked, "You tipped him a ten?"

"Whoops, thought it was a one." Sam answered awkwardly. "Come on we're watching movies downstairs."

Once Sam had led Tucker downstairs he found his jaw dropping at the fact that the entire room was one big personal theatre with snack bar, reclining chairs, couch and wide screen TV attached to the wall.

"This is your downstairs!" Tucker asked in shock.

"What, too much?" Sam asked plainly, putting the pizzas down.

"Uh huh." Tucker answered jaw still on the floor.

"I know I should've told you and Danny this a long time ago but my family's kind of… filthy rich." Sam finished quickly. "Weird, huh?"

"Woah, time out." Tucker said, snapping out of his dazed look around. "You're loaded?"

"My grandad Izzy was an inventor, he was the one that invented the Re-Genetic-Ator." Sam explained.

"You're the heiress to the greatest invention in both the technologic and medical worlds?!" Tucker exclaimed, jumping into one of the reclining chairs. "No way!"

"L-look if this is too much for you, we can always do something else?" Sam nervously offered, opening one of the pizza boxes.

"Are you kidding?!" Tucker excitedly asked.

* * *

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night." Mr Lancer said to himself, unknowingly finishing Tucker's sentence.

"Then with a back-shaving jamboree." He finished pulling off his shirt to reveal what could only be describes as a _very_ furry carpet stuck to his back.

He picked up the Hair Hornet and switched it on, the vibrations waking Technus up from inside of the device.

"Urgh, I have got to be careful about spreading my power, you can't take over the world when you're passed out from exhaustion." Technus groaned.

He then used his power to look outside the device to find out what was happening and saw Mr Lancer was about to start shaving.

"What the…?! I don't think so!" Technus exclaimed before using his power to control the shaver (causing it glow green in the process), making the razor blades extend and pull itself up and out of Mr Lancer's hands and the wall socket.

"You dare try to use me, Technus master of all things beeping, to shave your hairy back?! Well how do you like this!" Technus exclaimed before sending the shaver flying around Mr Lancer and when it left, smashing out a window, there was now a hash tag symbol shaved into his back.

Mr Lancer looked out the now broken window at his flying/talking shaver go down the street and said to himself, "That's the last time I buy anything second hand."

* * *

Danny was walking down the street towards his home, brand new high end sweats in a shopping bag and he said to himself looking at them, "Popularity, here I come."

Nearby Technus was flying by when he noticed Danny and said to himself. "Well what do we have here? That ghost twerp all alone with no over-the-top vacuum cleaner to save him this time."

Danny's ghost sense, tasting like popping candy going off in his mouth, alerted him to Technus' presence before he even saw him.

He quickly looked to his left to see the shaver flying directly at his head and quickly ducked in time for it to sail harmlessly over his head.

The shaver turned around and flew at Danny's torso which he dodged again but this time the power cable wrapped around his chest, pulling him to the pavement and dropping his bag.

The cable held Danny to the ground as the shaver's blade's regrew into long blades again and started to try and stab Danny.

Danny wormed, wriggled and struggled in the cables grasp as he dodged each of the shaver's stabs, some by a hairs breath.

"Whoa, easy, I just got my hair the way I like it! On my head!" Danny said holding his hands out.

After the shaver pulled back from one last stabbing attempt Technus began reconfiguring, it moving the metal around until turned into a big shaving blade.

"And I don't really need a shave!" Danny exclaimed looking down razor sharp blade.

"Hahaha, round two, you lose!" Technus laughed, pulling the blade back for a downwards slice.

"I haven't lost yet, Transform!" Danny shouted out, blue-white rings turning him into his ghost form.

"Lame." Technus said sending the blade down towards Danny.

Danny dodged to the side holding the cable up so that when the blade landed, it sliced through the cable holding him down and not himself and jumped a safe distance away.

"Cut me some slack, I'm still brainstorming idea's." Danny said landing in a crouch and smirking at his pun.

Technus reconfigured the blade back into a shaver and went back to his original plan of trying to stab Danny by flying at him very long razor blades.

When Technus flew in close enough Danny moved to punch the shaver out of the air.

But Technus moved out of the punches way, causing him to only scratch Danny's upper left arm.

Danny's opposite hand quickly moved to cover the wound and looked back to Technus.

"Say, ghost child. Isn't that important?" Technus asked pointing to the street.

Danny looked over and at some point during all the chaos, the bag that held his new high end sweats had somehow ended up on the street and was about to be run over by a car.

Panicking Danny leapt over the road and grabbed them just before they were run over.

Once he landed on the other side of the road quickly got into a fighting stance, ready for Technus' next attack but saw that the shaver had disappeared.

After looking around the empty street for any sign of Technus he figured that he had ran off.

He changed back to human and checked the bags contents, sighing with relief to see they were undamaged.

He then looked to the ground at the piece of the shavers' power cable that had been cut off, lose the last of its green glow.

"I know I should be concerned, but it's not like waiting a couple of hours will hurt anybody." Danny said to himself before running quickly home.

As he ran, a slight stinging in his arm reminded him of the cut Technus gave him.

Danny looked to his arm as he ran and saw while it was bleeding slightly, it wasn't very deep.

"Better put some Band-Aids or bandages on that before I get changed." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile hiding behind a building, watching Danny leave, Technus said to himself, "Okay, maybe getting payback inside a shaver wasn't my brightest spark of genius."

He then flew off in a different direction than Danny's saying, "I'd better find some way to better control all my technological minions, lest I end up like before."

After flying for a bit he passed in front of a small mansion and stopped sensing one of his 'technological minions' was inside and had what he needed to control all the others.

Peering inside one of the top floor windows he saw Dash working on a computer that had a motherboard with some of Technus' power inside.

"Man, I can't believe Fenton was right. This thing's running like a race car!" Dash said to himself.

"Maybe he's not such a loser." He added, snickering at his 'joke'.

An alarm on Dash's watch went off and he looked to it and said, "Woah, that time already?"

"Better shower and change before the early birds show up." He added getting up and going to the bathroom.

Once Dash had left his room Technus flew in, eyeing the computer and said, "Yes, this will do nicely."

Using the shavers severed power cable, he plugged into one of the computers ports and the computer screen turned green with a red mouth and eyes as Technus cackled with laughter.

* * *

Back at Sam's house Tucker was bombarding Sam with questions about being rich and she complained, "Tucker, are we watching movies or not?"

"Okay, Okay, just a few more questions, please?" Tucker pleaded from his reclining chair, popcorn at his side.

"Fine, three more and that's it." Sam sighed, conceding.

"Could you buy a plane?"

"Yep."

"A Yacht?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, a bowling alley."

"Nope." Sam answered before pressing a button on the wall that caused the wall behind Tucker to go up revealing a bowling alley with an old lady about to bowl.

"There's nowhere to put a second one." She explained as Tucker looked behind his chair.

The old lady, when she heard Sam looked around and said, "Oh, hello bubbelah."

"Hi Grandma. Didn't realize you were still playing." Sam apologized.

"That's okay, but could you close the wall?" Sam's grandma asked before looking down the lane and saying in a serious tone "I'm just three bowls away from a perfect game."

Sam pressed the button on the wall again making the wall dividing the bowling alley and basement cinema room come back down.

Tucker sniffed the air and commented, "That's weird you don't smell stinking rich."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell anyone, you would've treated me differently." Sam said exasperatedly as she sat down in the other reclining chair.

"I still don't get it, if you flashed some of that bling, bling, you'd be miss popularity and have loads of friends, so why do you hang out with Danny and me?" Tucker asked.

"Because if I did that, I wouldn't have any _real_ friends. The same thing happened at my old home, all the other kids and their parents just wanted to get close to me because of my family's money." Sam explained sourly.

Sam's expression softened when she continued, "If my grandma Ida hadn't convinced my parents to move here, I would've never gotten true friends like you and Danny."

"Oh, makes sense." Tucker said slightly shocked at Sam's past.

Before teasingly adding, "You must be _really_ glad that you moved here of all places."

" _Tucker_ , will you stop with those jokes about me and Danny, they're starting to get old." Sam growled.

"No they're not. Besides, who said anything about you and Danny?" Tucker asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sam, surprised that she had fallen into a trap, quickly added, "B-besides I don't really need or want to be popular, especially if I have to buy it."

Snickering at catching Sam off-guard, Tucker said, "You should tell Danny that, can you believe people spent good money on that stuff from his parents' garage."

"Well I did snag this cool remote for three bucks and he did give Dash and Mr Lancer pretty good deals on what they bought." Sam said holding up a universal TV remote.

* * *

At the Fenton's kitchen, Jazz walked up to and opened the fridge, looking for a drink.

But when she opened it she was met with barks from the living hotdogs and she screamed, quickly closing the door.

"Great, leftovers." Jazz moaned.

After she had said that, Danny slid into the kitchen in his new sweats and asked, "What do you think? Is it the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it 'stoopid'? With an 'O', 'O'?

"It's definitely stupid, with one 'U'. Even though this does mean we've got less junk in the garage" Jazz answered crossing her arms.

"Ha, ha, joke now but you'll change your tune when we get to the party." Danny laughed sarcastically, walking to the fridge.

"WAIT! Don't…" Jazz tried to warn Danny but was too late as he opened the fridge door and the hotdogs started barking at.

"Uhh, you guys wouldn't happen to know where the Pepsi is?" Danny asked the hotdogs when he couldn't find what he wanted, as if it was normal.

The hotdogs then came together to make the shape of an arrow pointing to where the Pepsi was.

"Thanks." Danny said, grabbing a can, patting each of them on the head and closing the door.

When he saw Jazz's shocked expression he asked, "What?", as he opened the can.

"H-how did you…train them like that?!" Jazz asked shocked

"No clue, they just seem to listen to what I say. And Dad." Danny answered, shrugging.

"So when are you changing?" Danny asked looking at her everyday clothes and taking a drink.

"Not changing, not going." Jazz stated, having calmed down slightly.

"Phtt, What! But you're the only reason Dash invited me!" Danny exclaimed, spit taking away form Jazz.

"Not caring either." Jazz added, wiping off some of the back splash.

Suddenly Jack shouted out from the garage, " _Code Red!_ "

And before Jazz could say, 'Not staying either' Jack ran into the kitchen, towering over Danny and Jazz exclaiming, "Someone raided the garage while we were away!"

"Kids, _DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!"_ Jack asked shaking their shoulders

"Uh, nope." Danny and Jazz said nervously, moving out of Jacks hands.

"How about we all compare notes once I get back from the party, bye." Danny quickly said, slipping away and out of the house.

"Good plan son, in meantime I'll secure the lab." Jack said to the already left Danny.

He then opened the fridge and shouted to the hotdogs, "Cover me boys, SERPENTINE!"

The hotdogs leapt out of the fridge and wrapped around Jack like ropes, leaving Jazz to walk upstairs with a hand on her forehead and saying exasperatedly, "I think I need a lie down."

* * *

Danny walked up the stairs of 389 Bullock Avenue, taking deep breaths.

"Okay, this is it, don't screw it up. Look out world, here comes Danny Fenton." He said psyching himself up before pressing the door bell

A few seconds later Dash opened the door… wearing Danny's everyday clothes.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Dash asked confused.

"What am I… why are you dressed up like me?" Danny exclaimed, more confused than Dash.

"Ohh, right, right. You're not a part of my pa-sse so you didn't get the email." Dash realized.

"You see after buying that junk from you, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit, so I changed the dress code to loser sheik." he explained gesturing to the party-goers behind him dressed as ether Danny, Sam or Tucker.

"Oh, great." Danny dully said.

"Where's your sister, Bazz?" Dash asked looking around.

"It's Jazz and she said that…uh… she's putting on her make-up." Danny quickly made-up, annoyed that Dash didn't even bother to remember her name properly.

"Eh, whatever." Dash said, letting Danny in.

Danny began walking up to other party-goers, trying to start up a conversation with them by saying;

"Hi, I'm Danny do you guys…?" or, "Aren't you in my fifth period?"

But resulting in them ignoring him and walking away.

"* _sigh_ * What was I thinking? These people aren't my friends, even if they all kinda look like them." Danny sighed, walking upstairs.

"I wish Sam and Tucker were here, It's surprisingly lonely being popular." Danny said, before realizing, "It's also kinda lonely being a hero too, guess Sam was right about not pushing them away."

* * *

"Yes, it is time!" Technus proclaimed from Dash's room, having finished setting the computer up as a control centre. "Calling all mechanized minions, come to me! It is time to full fill my destiny! Hahaha!"

A wave of green energy, emitted from the computer, passed over the town causing all the devices Danny sold (containing Technus' power) activated breaking out of where they were stored damaging other items and structures around them.

And at Sam's house, causing the same scene from a movie to play over and over.

"Tucker, if you want to watch the same part over again, could you please tell me first." Sam asked groaning.

"Me? You have the remote." Tucker pointed out.

The Universal remote beside Sam glowed green before floating up into the air.

"I'm not schooled in the ways of the rich but do all of your remotes do that." Tucker asked nervously.

"No. Well, my toaster does but it's from Denmark." Sam asked nervous as well.

The remote began shooting bolts of electricity at the snack bar causing the popcorn machine and drink dispenser to malfunction and shoot food and coloured drink everywhere.

Sam and Tucker ducked for cover to avoid getting hit as Sam said, "The Sprite Danny fought earlier must have done something to all the stuff Danny sold."

"What makes you think it was Technus that did all this? It could've been some other technology controlling creature." Tucker suggested, but upon seeing Sam's blank stare that said, 'What else could do this?" he amended, "Okay fair point."

The remote flew upstairs with Sam giving chase, yelling to Tucker, "Come on! We need to follow that remote!"

"At least we'll know where all those lost remotes end up." Tucker said to himself, following Sam outside.

Sam and Tucker came to a stop outside as they watched the remote get swept up in a river of appliances.

"This looks bad, probably a job for Danny." Tucker said, before turning to Sam realizing, "You know, if Danny's going to be a hero, he's going to need a superhero name."

"Probably… the bad part not the name part." Sam agreed.

"And if I wasn't so mad with him, I'd probably care that this is going to interrupt his big jock party." Sam said, sounding pleased and Tucker smirking in agreement.

"Shall we?" Sam rhetorically asked before following the river of technology with Tucker.

* * *

Danny had just reached the top of the stairs when his Ghost Sense, tasting like popping candy, went off.

"What the…" Danny wondered before hearing Technus' laughter come from Dash's room.

Danny opened the door gasping at the sight of the floating computer with shaver plugged into it and the face appearing on the screen.

"You again, can't you just give and save us both some trouble?!" Danny shouted entering the room.

"Ghost twerp! Are you always going to show up when I don't want you?!" Technus retorted, "No matter, you're too late to stop me now!"

Shortly after he finished saying that, the first of the appliances came flying through Dash's open window and began merging together with the shaver and computer forming into a black metal robot with green highlights… and a washing machine in its stomach.

"For I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical, and once I complete my construction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow _-wer-er-pow-pow_ -what is wrong with me!" Technus exclaimed randomly glitching and jerking.

Danny, wondering the same thing himself, noticed the upgrade disk for Portals XL on Dash's bed and realized, "Dash hasn't upgraded the software yet and it's effecting Technus."

"Well there's no way I'm letting you get that upgrade disk to make yourself more powerful!" Danny told Technus, pointing at him and transforming as he did.

"Huh?" Technus said. Glancing at the upgrade disk before saying, "Another great idea! Forget tutoring, you should be a teacher."

Danny leapt at Technus ready to do a flying kick, but a toaster popped out of Technus' shoulder and shot glowing green toast at Danny's chest, causing him to fly in the opposite direction.

Just as Danny was about to hit a door, he phased through it, leaving the toast to scorch and slightly crack the wall before harmlessly falling to the floor.

"Huh, toast projectiles and here I thought that only happened in cartoons." Danny groaned sitting up in a pile up purple and pink teddy bears with a letter jacket draped over his head.

"Geez, how many letter jackets does one guy need?" He asked, removing the jacket before looking at the teddy bears and saying, "And I don't even wanna know what the deal is with these."

Danny charged out of the closet, phasing through the door, tackling Technus just as he was about grab the upgrade disk and crashing into the desk at the head of the bed.

He then got back handed off of Technus into the adjacent wall, cracking it and knocking the picture frames off their hooks.

"You are a formidable opponent, but still wet behind the ears." Technus said getting up.

"Perhaps you should dry off." Technus continued with a tentacle claw coming out of the washing machine door in his stomach.

The arm grabbed before Danny could regain his bearings and pulled him in screaming, before the washing machine started up, spinning around.

Danny closed his eyes in concentration and phased out of the washing machine. But because he was spinning, the momentum caused him to fly out and crashed into a dresser with a thermos he accidently grabbed on the way.

"Ugh." Danny groaned, using a hand to help steady himself and brushed against a white, silver and green thermos he brought out of Technus.

"Wait a minute, that's my parent's thermos." Danny realized before his attention got diverted by Technus when he cried, "Haha!"

In the short moment Danny was regaining his focus, Technus had grabbed the upgrade disk, put it in a disk slot on his chest and upgraded.

"This end's now ghost twerp!" Technus exclaimed pointing at Danny.

"Your right about that, I don't think Dash's room can take any more." Danny said glancing and the damage their fight had done.

"So let's take this outside!" he shouted, clipping the thermos to his belt and leaping at Technus, pushing and phasing him outside.

A second later Dash came in to investigate the sounds he heard, took one look at his damaged room and instantly went to, "YOU"RE A DEAD MAN, FENTON!"

* * *

Sam and Tucker continued running down the street long after the river of technology disappeared from sight and through a back alley.

But had to stop to let Tucker catch his breath.

"Are we… still going… the right way?" Tucker asked, hands on knees and gasping for air.

"Yeah, they were all gravitating towards Dash's house. Which means that any fun Danny's having should be coming to an end." Sam answered, not sounding remorseful.

"How can Dash…. not know that you live…. in his neighbourhood?" Tucker asked standing up straight but still gasping for air.

"Because I take a different route, I try to avoid people finding out, he's Dash, take your pick." Sam offered, listing them off from her fingers.

Suddenly there was a crash and a screaming Danny then flew down the alley way back first, passed between them and slammed into the wall behind them upside down.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck, how's your night been?" Danny woozily asked before collapsing on the ground.

Sam and Tucker looked down the alley way Danny came in just as Technus' robot, now two storeys high, walked in and proclaimed, "I am Technus, master of technology and future ruler of this world! Behold my awesome electronic fury, Who's your Daddy?!"

"Wow, for a future ruler, his way of talking is seriously outdated." Tucker quipped in monotone, looking up at the giant metal robot.

Danny, having recovered, jumped up at Technus a gave him a big punch in the centre of his chest.

Which only resulted in him getting a sore hand and Technus not moving before Danny came back down to the earth.

He then tried again only instead of punching he phased inside and said, "Let's see what a little ghost in the system can do."

But when Danny grabbed one of the many cables strewn about, he received an electric shock that sent him flying out, landing back on the ground groaning, "Apparently not a lot."

He craned his neck to look at Sam and Tucker and asked, "Guys? Little help?"

"Not until you apologise, right now." Sam answered.

"Really?" Danny exclaimed rolling out of the way of Technus stepping on him. "Now?!"

"Can't it wait?!" Danny asked getting up.

"Nope." Sam and Tucker answered, crossing their arms.

After barely missing being stepped on by again, Danny said, "Okay! I'm sorry for pushing you guys away and for choosing to hang with the popular kids over you, it was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!"

As he said apologized he avoided being stepped on, shot at and grabbed by mechanical arms, although when he finished apologizing he final got hit by a kick from Technus that sent him rolling to Sam and Tucker's feet.

"How can we help?" Sam asked, sounding pleased.

"I think he's using the software I gave Dash to control all of that." Danny said, gesturing to the giant robot.

Tucker got a thoughtful look on his face while Sam said in disbelief, "That's what you sold Dash? That vapourware has got to be one of the worst software ever."

"I think I have a way to beat him, but you need to keep him busy." Tucker told Danny.

"That, I can do!" Danny said leaping up onto Technus' head and covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Danny asked cheekily.

"Ghost Twerp!" Technus shouted, trying to get Danny off his head by shaking it and grabbing at Danny.

"Gotta do better than that you hunk of my Dad's ju _uuuuuuuunk_!" Danny screamed as Technus rapidly spun his head, throwing Danny off.

"Could mere junk do that?!" Technus shouted, sending the tentacle claw out to grab Danny.

"Any time, Tucker!" Danny shouted, holding onto the mechanical tentacle as it slammed him into a building.

"I'm trying, but I'm having trouble bypassing the program!" Tucker shouted back, tapping away on his PDA.

"It must be because he upgraded the software!" Danny grunted as the tentacle slammed him into the building again.

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked, wincing as Danny got slammed again.

"We'll need the latest version of Portals XL, but where are we going to get it this time of night?" Tucker answered, sounding worried.

"Leave it to me." Sam said, pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

"Guys?!" Danny said after being slammed into the building for the hundredth time.

Suddenly a crate fell from the sky, severing the cable holding Danny against the wall.

"What the…?" Danny, Tucker and Technus asked shocked.

"Instant delivery service." Sam simply answered, putting her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"That's a thing?" Technus asked.

"Oh yeah." Sam answered, glancing to Tucker who opened the crate and was gesturing to Danny what to do. "By the way I'm Sam, I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive."

"Hello. I am Technus! Manipulator of Machines! Lord of all Gadgetry! Wizard of Integrated Circuitry!" Technus shouted out oblivious to Danny plugging a cable into the back of Technus' head.

"Go on, isn't there more you'd like to tell me." Sam asked seeing Tucker plug the other end of the cable into his PDA.

"Oh yes! I am also Master of al _l-wer-wer_ … _What's happening to me_?! Technus asked, voice becoming glitchy and slurred.

"Portals XL's happening." Tucker answered having executed a shutdown protocol from his PDA.

"Every new version always has a gigantic hole in its security system." He explained like it was obvious.

"What? NOOOOOO!" Technus cried out as his giant robot body lost power and fell apart as its original pieces.

"Nice job guys." Danny said as he and Sam walked up to Tucker.

"Don't thank me thank lousy software. But what's stopping him from controlling them again?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I've got that covered." Danny said, grabbing the thermos on his belt and pressing few buttons.

"Just adjust it for only energy absorption and…" he finished off by pointing it at the junk pile and turned it on, causing green electrical energy to flow out of the pile and into the thermos.

"And done." Danny said, capping the thermos before looking around and saying, "Though it looks Technus got away."

"Not exactly." Sam said, walking up to a little green light in the pile.

"Before Tucker showed up at my house I looked through the section on Sprites again, and while I still can't understand much, it had a diagram of a Sprite and they're actually… this size." Sam explained grabbing the green light, which actually turned out to be a smaller version of Technus that Danny first met only his eyes where bigger and he had little wings that looked like a bent CD.

"Let me go!" Technus shouted, his voiced sounding slightly higher, as he wriggled and squirmed in Sam's grip.

"When interacting with other creatures they must be able to make a bigger form." Sam reasoned, holding Technus out to Danny and asking, "Do you mind?"

"Sure." Danny answered smiling and reopened the thermos, letting Sam drop Technus in and closed it up again, transforming back to human.

"Glad that's over." Tucker commented, having unplugged his PDA and put it away.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, before asking in shock and worry, "Danny what happened to your hands?!"

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking at one of his hands and seeing that they were bruised purple and red. "Oh, guess that's happens when you keep punching metal."

Sam grabbed his hand, looking over it herself and said, "You need first aid."

"I'll be fine, besides I need to get all this stuff back to my parents' garage and I can heal faster than normal, see." Danny said, showing her the slowly but definitely diminishing bruise.

"You should still have those treated, come on I've got a first aid kit at my place." Sam argued, walking back to her place while dragging Danny along.

"But-" Danny began but was silenced by one of Sam's don't-ague-with-me glares. "G-got it."

As they began walking back, Tucker snickered quietly behind them.

* * *

Once they had reached Sam's house, Sam took Danny downstairs and they were sitting on the coach as Sam saw to his injuries (he had taken his cap and jumper off).

"Honestly Danny, don't you know how to wrap a bandage properly?" Sam asked redoing the bandage on his arm from his second encounter with Technus.

"Yes. It's just harder to do on yourself than someone else." Danny defended.

"Of course it is. Black suits you." Sam commented on Danny's black shirt, lightly blushing.

"Huh? Oh thanks, but I might stick with my usual shirt." Danny thanked, lightly blushing himself.

"So which movie do wanna watch?" Tucker asked, suddenly popping up behind the couch, surprising Danny and Sam and causing Sam to accidently tighten the knot on the bandage.

"How about you both keep watching the one you were watching earlier, I still need to put all that stuff back so I don't mind missing it." Danny offered as Sam finished with the bandage on his arm.

"That's stuffs not going anywhere and no one ever goes in that alley so watching one movie won't matter." Sam argued, moving onto his hands. "Besides, you still owe us big time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Danny agreed, before apologizing again, "And I know I already said this but I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you two, I of all people should know what it's like to be invisible."

"It's alright." Sam said packing the first aid kit up and getting up to put it back behind the snack bar as Tucker finished, "Yeah, all is forgiven."

Tucker then moved to a chair and asked, "So Danny, you shocked to know that Sam's loaded?", with Sam subtly listening from the snack bar.

"Loaded?" Danny asked confused.

"You know, loaded, as in rich. How else was she able to call in that package like in Call of Duty and have a cinema in her basement?" Tucker clarified.

"Oh, well not really. I mean, Sam's still Sam." Danny answered, shrugging.

"That's it? I was hoping for a bigger reaction." Tucker said disappointed.

"Just watch the movie Tuck." Sam said, smiling as she pressed 'play' on the DVD player and sat back down with her friends, watching the movie.

* * *

 ***shudders* Does anyone else think it's weird that in a series about ghosts and monsters, it's a teachers insanely hairy back that gives me nightmares?**

 **Anyway with this chapter done TSPH has gone past the 20,000 word mark, so I thought I'd take a moment to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting TSPH and to celebrate;**

 **Five Second Dance Party!**

 ***cue dancing music***

 **Okay that's enough dancing. So please keep sending in reviews (I love hearing your feedback) while I get to writing the next chapter (hopefully without getting writers block again).**

 **Oh, and fun fact, the name of the streets Sam and Dash's houses are on, are actually the last names of the voice actors who played them.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ImJustAwkward:** Yes, but I've only skimmed over them, I haven't actually read them so I wouldn't really know if they're similar or not.

 **Luna Lilyth:** Thanks, and I'm basing these sprites off the ones found in 'The Spiderwick Chronicles'.

 **So Please R &R and I'll see ya later.**


	8. Spitting Image

"So remind me again why exactly we're breaking our backs here Sam?" Danny asked as he, Tucker and Sam carried big boxes with 'Save the Frogs!' plastered on one of the sides, down the empty halls of Casper High.

"Frog's rights. It's MTI's next report, we have to stop dissecting frog's in our school's biology lab and I'll also be demonstrating a humane alternative at this morning's assembly." Sam said with a determined look before asking, "Didn't I already explain this?"

"Yeah, but when you're carrying boxes of something called 'I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver' you tend to forget what you're doing." Tucker explained, reading the name off the boxes label.

He then pulled a fake frog that looked very realistic from his box and said, "These things must've cost a lot, I thought you didn't like being rich?"

Sam snatched the frog from Tuckers hands, put it back in his box and answered, "I don't like how people usually treat me when they know I'm rich. Besides, I might as well use it to save the environment, rather than just sit on it or waste on random expensive stuff, right Danny?"

Danny, who was looking ahead dazed, became more alert and stuttered "Huh? Oh…yeah…"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned before snapping, "And don't say you are, last thing we need is to go through the whole giant robot, tiny Technus thing again."

"* _sigh_ * It actually has something to do with that." Danny sighed, before explaining, "With ghost's, all I have to do is break the gateway and they disappear, but with creature's like Technus, I can't just keep them locked up in the Fenton Thermos forever, and I can't just let them go, they're bound to cause trouble the second I open the lid."

"Not to mention Sprites are probably the only creatures that can conveniently fit inside the Thermos." Tucker added as they stopped outside a door with the sign 'Mysterious Truth Investigations' taped on the glass.

"Actually my parents fixed that problem." Danny chuckled, putting his box down to open the door.

"After I returned all their stuff and refunded everyone's money, my dad searched every piece for government surveillance equipment and one those pieces happened to be the Thermos' Matter Compressor." Danny explained laughing as he opened the door and carried his box inside.

The classroom they entered was given to them by the school once they had officially formed their club. Though it couldn't even be called a proper classroom since somewhere between designing and building the school, it ended up being one-third the size of a regular classroom and not big enough to hold any sort of class.

But it was big enough for the trio's use. So after cleaning it up, they had begun to adjust it to their needs by putting some desks near the blackboard where they could do their schoolwork and they had also brought in some bean bags for relaxing in. The bookshelves and cupboards lining the walls were mostly empty because they hadn't had the time to fill them yet.

"'Well there's your problem'. I thought it was missing a piece." Tucker quoted laughing putting his box next to Danny's in the clubroom.

After putting her box down and laughing with Danny and Tucker, Sam looked up at the clock exclaimed in shock, "Oh no! Is that the time? The assembly going to start soon!"

Sam ran to the door, picking up a folder containing what she needed for the presentation from a desk along the way, but stopped, groaning, "Ugh, we still need to get two more boxes."

"I can get them, you and Tucker get to the assembly." Danny told her.

"Thanks Danny, come on Tucker let's go." Sam said.

Tucker, who looked like he was thinking hard, asked as they stepped outside, "Anyone else get the feeling that we're forgetting something big."

"Don't think so." Sam answered looking through her presentation folder before closing it before walking down the hallway saying, "Let's worry about it later, we need to get going"

"Right…" Tucker said unsure as he followed Sam away from Danny.

After Danny had given them a quick wave before they turned around a corner, hands suddenly came out of nowhere and dragged him off.

* * *

At the school's assembly Mr Lancer was talking to the students about there being no such thing as ghosts while Sam was next to the stage with Tucker, about to go on for her presentation.

"You remember what to do with the slides and curtain?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Tucker answered, still deep in thought.

"Tucker, focus. You can figure out what you forgot later." Sam scolded.

"And now Ms Manson will be giving you a short presentation." Mr Lancer said from the podium.

"That's my cue." Sam said before starting to make her way onto the stage.

Tucker walked up to a nearby computer to work the projector when he noticed Dash, Dale and Ricky walk out from behind the curtain on the opposite side of the stage, grinning.

But before he could think about, Sam addressed everybody, "Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school. And I'm about to show you what it is."

That was Tucker's cue to pull the curtains back while Sam stepped to the side and held her arm out.

Everyone then started laughing a couple of seconds after the curtains where pulled back (with the A-listers laughing the hardest), confusing Sam.

She looked behind her and hanging from wires in front of her 'Save the Frogs' presentation was Danny dressed in a 19th century dress complete with a wig and make-up and _not_ looking happy.

"Oh…it's April Fool's Day today." Tucker remembered, having moved next to Sam.

* * *

"Thanks to those stupid jocks, my 'Save the Frogs' presentation was a total bust!" Sam complained, leaning against her locker, which was conveniently next to her friends and their clubroom, as students laughed at Danny when they walked by.

"And speaking of busts, did you see yourself in that bra? Beuce is not your colour dude." Tucker said to Danny.

"Well thanks to Dash I'm now the laughing stock of the entire school." Danny said annoyed as another group of laughing students passed behind him when he opened his locker to put some books in.

"Hey Fenton! You forgot this!" Dash said, walking up shoving the wig and hat from earlier onto Danny's head with Dale and an orange haired jock named Buck.

Danny turned to glare at them with Sam and Tucker as they laughed and Dash said, "Guess you're as cursed as your locker, huh Fenton!"

"Cursed? What the heck are you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"You don't know? Well maybe you need a closer look!" Dash said picking Danny up and shoving him inside his locker right up to the back with the mirror.

Dash slammed the locker door shut and walked off laughing hard with his jocks.

"What was he talking about your locker being cursed?" Sam asked as Tucker let Danny out.

"No idea. But I'll show him a curse, cover me." Danny said with an angry look on his face as he pulled Sam and Tucker close to each other to cover his transformation.

Danny pushed them apart once he finished transforming and invisible before running down the hallway to catch up with Dash.

Once he had caught up to Dash we went in front of him and held out his leg, causing Dash to trip and land head first into the janitors dirty washing up water.

He then went into an empty classroom, changed back to human and walked outside up to his friends, who had also followed after Dash and saw his dive into the janitors bucket.

Danny hi-fived Tucker while Sam scolded, "Danny."

"Relax Sam, it's about time you used those ghostly powers for some payback." Tucker said smiling.

"Ugh, let's just get to class." Sam groaned, walking away as Danny and Tucker followed.

Unbeknownst to them, when they passed by locker 724 (Danny's locker) a voice came drifting out saying, " _Bullies_ …. _Bullies_ …."

* * *

The next morning Danny walked into the kitchen with Sam and Tucker, who had come over for breakfast, where Jack was eating breakfast, Jazz was reading a book and Maddie was working on some mechanical gauntlets.

"So kids, what's this I hear about a cursed locker?" Jack asked when they came in.

Danny said nervously as he Sam and Tucker sat down to eat breakfast. "Hehe, no big deal really. Nothing for you and mum to get obsessive about."

"Why… is it haunted?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Cursed locker or not, we still should stake out the school, there's been an awful lot of reports of paranormal activity from there." Maddie said before adding reassuringly, "But don't worry son, you'll barely notice us while we're staking out your school during normal school hours."

Having heard the conversation while reading, Jazz quickly put down her book and said, "What, no! Danny is at a very critical stage in the development of his peer groups. He's already considered a clumsy nerd, the last thing he needs is you two confirming it."

"Way to boost his confidence Jazz." Sam said, giving Jazz a hard stare with Danny silently agreeing.

"So…. What's with the fancy gloves Mrs F?" Tucker asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh these things, they're 'Ghost Gloves'. They allow to touch a ghost, even if it's phasing. I'm just rebuilding them." Maddie answered.

"Rebuilding them? What happened to the originals?" Danny asked confused.

"They got destroyed in that lab explosion, the police still haven't given back all our research yet. Do you know how hard it is to find actual mermaid scales? It's very easy to confuse them with mer _man_ scales." Jack grumbled.

"Don't worry, maybe girls will talk to you in university." Jazz said to Danny

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed annoyed.

"Besides Sam." Jazz amended getting her book and walking away, leaving Danny in a sour mood.

* * *

Later at school, the jocks never got the memo that April Fool's Day had already ended and were still picking on other kids.

"Hey Tuby the Tuba! Nice Shake-O, is it good for playing ball too?!" Dale said as he and another jock with a red tennis cap called Alroy, threw a squat tuba player's, named Tommy, hat back and forth.

Nearby at Danny's locker, the same voice from earlier heard what was happening and ominously said, " _Bullies_ …"

"Go Long!" Alroy shouted to Dale and threw the hat with Dale running after it.

Dale was so focused on catching the hat that he didn't notice Danny's locker swing open until he ran head first into it, causing him to land back first on the floor dazed as the hat land on his head.

* * *

Just around the corner another student, from the AV club, called Michael was carting some equipment when Ricky stopped him by putting his foot against it and menacingly said, "Nice gear."

Behind Michael, Buck was snuck up behind him and tied his shoelaces together.

The voice from Danny's locker could tell this was happening as well and moaned, " _Bullies….!_ ", as he sent energy from Danny's locker to cause a trophy in the cabinet next to them to fall on Buck's head, which caused him to stumble back into a fire extinguisher which caused it to spray foam into Ricky sending him flying backwards, before the energy undid and redid Michaels shoelaces properly.

Confused at the whole event Michael just shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

During lunch in the cafeteria the jocks where retelling what had happened to them.

"…and then all of a sudden, this locker door flies open and nails me." Dale said, demonstrating his point by punching his hand.

"You think you got it bad? I'm still getting foam off me." Ricky complained pulling a glob of foam off his head and flicking it away.

"It's like the school's haunted or some'in." Buck said, rubbing his head from the trophy falling on it.

"You guys don't think it's that crazy Lunch Lady Ghost do you?" Qwan asked nervously, despite not having pulled any pranks.

Nearby at another table, the trio were listening on their conversation.

"Apparently someone's been busy." Sam said looking at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Danny said before turning invisible and running over to the jocks table and knocking Dash's food tray onto Alroy before Dash could sit down, leaving Dash to scratch his head in confusion.

Danny quickly returned and became visible again saying, "Now that was me."

"Danny, I don't think you should be using your powers like…." Sam started to scold but gasped when Mr Lancer walked into the cafeteria.

"Lancer, I'll be right back." Sam said running out a different door to the cafeteria.

"Don't listen to her Danny, it's about time someone struck a blow for Sydney Poindexter." Tucker said encouragingly

"Sydney… who-dexter?" Danny said confused.

"Sydney Poindexter. I did some research into what Dash said about 724 being cursed and apparently your locker originally belonged to a poindexter back in the 50's. Sydney was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Casper High School, apparently picking on him was a graduation requirement, he got stuffed into his locker so many times it's said his spirit still inhabits it to this very day." Tucker explained.

"Really? Makes sense Dash would know the history of bullying." Sam said as she came back with a box of living frogs.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked eyeing the box.

"Nothing. Certainly not smuggling frogs out of the bio-lab before dissection while Lancer isn't looking." Sam answered putting the box under the table, looking guilty with her hands behind her back.

Suddenly a bunch of meat patties collided with the side of his head.

"Hey guys, why don't we _meat_ our table neighbours." Dash said holding up some more meat patties with Dale, Buck and Alroy backing him up.

Danny wiped the meat off his face and angrily glared at the jocks with his eyes glowing green.

"Easy Danny, take it easy." Sam said trying to calm Danny down before someone noticed his eyes or he did something reckless by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Danny glance at Sam and held his gaze with her for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and calming down from Sam's touch.

"You're right Sam, I'm-" Danny started to thank but was interrupted by more meat patties, cheese, vegetables and finally the top of a bread roll slamming into his face.

"Enjoy your sandwich neighbour." Dash said walking out of the cafeteria with his jocks snickering and following behind him.

Danny then stood straight up causing Sam, who's hand hadn't left his shoulder, to let go and all the food to fall off him as he exclaimed, "That's it!"

"Hmm, I wonder how Dash would feel with if he had a frog in his throat." Tucker thought aloud with a devious look on his face.

"Or twelve, in his pants." Danny said, looking towards the box of frogs under the table.

Knowing what he was thinking Sam picked up the box and held it protectively against her and told Danny with a hard stare, "Oh no! You're not going to exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme."

After looking at each other for a few seconds Danny suddenly realized, "Yeah, guess you're right, that be cruel to the frogs. Good thing there's a substitute"

* * *

Out in one of the hallways, Dash was getting books out of his locker, not knowing that Danny was just down the hallway invisible with a box of 'I Can't Believe it's not a Frog Cadaver' with a sinister look on his face.

He went up to Dash and gave him an atomic wedgie, before pulling his pants back and dumping the entire box's worth of realistic, fake and slimy frogs into his pants.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Dash screamed, head having popped through his undies and running down the hallway with his hands on the back of his pants, trying to get the fake frogs out.

While Danny chuckled at the sight, Dash ran past locker 724 where Sydney gave one last ominous, " _Bullies…._ " Before his upper half, with his glasses, bowtie and coloured black, white and grey, phased out of the locker's door.

"Hey, I finally opened the gateway!" Sydney cheered, but began glaring when he heard Danny's laughter.

Sydney floated over and asked, "You think that's funny, buster?"

Danny stopped his laughing and looked over to Sydney and asked surprised, "Huh, you can see me?"

"Yeah that's right, bub. Now leave that poor kid alone." Sydney demanded.

"What? Oh, Hahaha, oh man that's good. Man do you have it backwards." Danny laughed.

"Don't hand me that jazz, Clyde. You're the bully from where I'm standing." Sydney said.

"Uh, floating." Danny corrected, pointing out that they were both a few centimetres off the ground.

"Uh..oh..yeah..okay..floating, floating." Sydney stuttered in agreement.

"Let's see how you like getting bullied." Sydney menacingly said, raising his hands that started glowing.

Danny looked around worriedly as all the lockers began shaking before all their contents went flying out, and floated above Sydney.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Sydney's power had a blacklash effect causing the food to fly off students lunch trays and attack them, along with the lunch trays.

"Not again!" Qwan moaned, running away.

* * *

In the schools bio-lab, Mr Lancer muttered to himself, "I know those frogs were here somewhere."

Sydney's power then reach the lab as one by one the beakers and other glass containers shattered.

"Great Gaspy!" Mr Lancer exclaimed.

* * *

Outside the school's front door, just as Maddie and Jack were about to walk in, Jazz ran in front of the blocking their path and told them, "How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing weird going on at this school.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the students that were in the cafeteria came running out screaming.

Getting a strong impression that something paranormal was happening, Jack and Maddie ran in with Jack shouting, "Move, Maddie, move!"

Leaving Jazz at the front door to face palm while muttering, "Darn it."

* * *

"Look, you've got the wrong idea!" Danny shouted.

"I know a bully when I see one!" Sydney shouted back before sending all school supplies at Danny, sending him flying backwards and phasing through the wall behind him, landing roughly on the ground.

Danny got back up, groaning slightly, and went back to the hallway he was just knocked out of.

"Put an egg in your shoe and _beat it,_ bully." Sydney said when Danny came back, before introducing himself, "I'm Sydney Poindexter, and where ever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there."

"Wait, aren't you the guy who used to have my locker?" Danny realized before adding, "Why do I have a feeling Dash would rub it in my face that I share a locker with a geeky ghost."

"In your face? Swell idea!" Sydney said, pulling out an old ink pen and pointing it at Danny before causing it to splatter ink all of his face.

As Sydney began to laugh, Danny phased the ink off and shoulder charged Sydney, who was off guard laughing, into their locker and causing it to swing open.

When they both fell back to the ground, Danny accidently transformed back to Fenton.

"Holy socks! You're the 'Halfa'!" Sydney exclaimed when he saw Danny transform.

"The… whata?" Danny asked confused.

"The halfa. Your halfa human and halfa ghost, everybody from the Ghost Zone to the Spectral Plane talks about you. You have all our ghostly powers on the Human Plane, but you're still alive and you don't need a gateway." Sydney explained.

"And….and you were using your powers for _evil!_ " Sydney realized.

"Look as I keep trying to tell you-" Danny tried to explain before Sydney interrupted.

"You might use you powers to pick on innocent kids." Sydney said, using his power to lift his mirror up and send it flying towards Danny.

Danny raised his arms to protect himself, but when the glass of the mirror touched his arms, he glowed green for a second before disappearing in a flash of green light.

"But I sure as sugar _won't._ " Sydney finished with a victorious grin.

* * *

 **ARRRGGH, NOT MEAT AGAIN!**

 **Right so, sorry for making you wait for this one, but when I realized that the time this takes place and how close we are to April 1** **st** **, it seemed too good of an opportunity to not miss.**

 **Now I've got some bad news…. Actually bad is to strong of a word, it's more like… sad?…. No, let's go with 'Not so good'. Anyway the next chapter is going to be very different from how 'Splitting Images' ends and the two after that are going to be completely original, as in not an episode from the TV show, but if it was it would probably be called;**

 ***** _ **Cue organ music and bad Dracula impression**_ ***** _ **"It Came From the Deep End"**_

 **So, it's going to take me a while to write them. I know what's going to happen in them and how they end, I just have to add in some minor details and write it all down so I don't know when I'll be able to publish them. I might also use the time to get ahead on the next few chapters to set up a sort of buffer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Luna Lilyth:** Thanks.

 **Danifan3000:** Yeah, I can understand why you would think that and thanks for the new creatures.

 **So Please R &R and I'll see ya later.**


End file.
